Timeless
by Bonbon6206
Summary: Austin and Ally might start having feelings for each other but what would happen when Trent and Cassidy show up! What do they have in mind? Would Auslly happen or will they break apart forever
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, Well this is my First Story so I try my best :) Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

It was a normal day at Sonic Boom. Ally like always was working helping and telling clients what to do and what not to do. She was wearing a Pink shirt, white pants and pink wedges. Sonic Boom was crowded as usual and Ally's father was no where to been seen. Ally was going crazy out of her mind when she say a blonde teenage boy playing random songs with his guitar, and right behind him a Red headed boy bumping into all the instruments.

" Hey Alls" Austin said with a big smile.

" Hey Austin" Ally said blushing a little. "Dez!" she yelled " You need to start been a little more careful"

"I have no idea what you mean by that" the red headed said and going back to his own world.

Ally started picking up at all the instruments. She had gotten use to it since Dez would do the same thing everyday.

"Need Some help Alls?" Austin asked blushing a little.

" What do you think?" Ally said trying to sound sarcastic but Austin didn't really get it.

He bent down to help Ally, they were both minding there own thing ,in there own little world when they both got the same instrument. There hands were touching, I felt like they where both hit by a small lighting going through there whole buddy. Fireworks, butterflies you name it. they both started little by little to take there eyes from there hands to each others eyes. They where getting closer and closer by the minute everything had stop, they couldn't hear the clients asking question or Dez bumping into more instruments. It was just the 2 of them, they were so close they could feel each other breathing and there heart beating so fast. There head started to tilt when " Guess who got a job as the new Life guard!" Trish came on yelling. Austin and Ally quickly jump and acted like nothing was going on so the latina wouldn't ask any questions.

"Am I interrupting something?" Trish asked a little suspicious

" Yes Trish, I had the perfect name for my turtle and now I forgot it, I have to start all over again thanks a lot!" Dez yelled

" I wasn't talking to you!" Trish responded angrily " So Austin, Ally what was that all about?"

"Nothing, that was nothing Trish..." Ally responded quickly

" I was only helping Ally to pick of the instruments Dez bump into" Austin said trying to follow Ally's lead.

"Sure.. If you say so." Trish said knowing they where lying.

"So your a life guard now?" Ally asked quickly to change the subject.

"I thought you didn't know how to swim" Austin asked

" I don't know how to swim, but I am sure nobody is going to drown they all know how to swim , and besides is the perfect place for me to get tan" Trish said happily while getting a magazine and sitting down in one of the couches. " I should probably get some rest before work" she said

" When are you suppose to start? Ally asked knowing already the answer.

Trish looked at her watch " An hour ago... i should probably get going now!" She got Dez by the back of his shirt. "Your are coming with me just in case somebody decides to drown" Trish yelled. "Ouch fine but stop choking me I am sure you are going to need me alive for that' Dez cried

"Have fun!" Austin yelled and turn back to ally smiling like if he was in love "So..."

"So?" Ally asked confused

" What just happened there... ummm" Austin said chocking on his own words

"Lets just forget about it... I mean we didn't do anything wrong" Ally said feeling a little guilty

" Yeah I guess your right" Austin said and his smiled disappear. " Anyway what do you want to do today?" Austin said hoping they would hang out together.

"Ummm how about we go eat lunch together at Mini's? Ally said hoping he would agree.

" That sounds perfect, I have to go do some things but I be back before you shift ends!" Austin said exited

"Great! Its a date!" Ally smiled and quickly realizing what she said she said she said quickly " A friend date of course!"

Austin blushed a little and said quietly "Its a date" and he ran out.

Ally shift was almost ending and there was nobody left in Sonic Boom, It was peaceful and quite. "Finally! Alone" Ally said happily.

Ally was putting some instruments back in there places when she felt someone come in. It wasn't Austin he would of said something by now.

" I am sorry but I am about to the close the store for lunch please come back... " she said while she turned around "Later..."

"Hey Ally"

All of the sudden she drop all the instruments she had in her hands.

"T-t-t-t Trent..." Ally said breathless.

**Okay i have to end it here, its getting late I will Update tomorrow Good Night :D!**

** Ps:I am open for ideas because I may forget my ideas xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys :) Well here it is chapter 2 :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally :)**

_Previously On Austin And Ally_

_"Hey Ally"_

_All of the sudden she drop all the instruments she had in her hands._

_"T-t-t-t Trent..." Ally said breathless._

Ally had no idea what to do, the last person she expected to see was Trent. Ally couldn't stop panicking she had never been alone with Trent, when ever he decided to show up to ask her for a song Austin would always be there for her and tell Trent to get lost. "_Relax Ally, no need to panic, you can do this, its just Trent, just tell him to_ _leave!"_ Ally said to herself._ " Oh! Who am I kidding!, I can't do this! Where is Austin when you need him?!"_ she yelled in her head.

"Ally? " Trent ask a little nervous

"Huh? oh yes I am here... I mean Trent! Ugh! I mean... What are you doing here Mr. T-Fame?" Ally said trying to act all serious which Trent didn't buy the Serious Ally very well.

" Come on Ally! You don't need to call me T-Fame that's just my Celebrity name... You can call me Trent! My friends call me that." Trent said happily

"Friends?" Ally couldn't believe he thought they where friends.

" Okay! Well I know we are not friends yet but we could be the best friends ever if you let me! Trent said doing the puppy's eyes.

" First of all don't you give me the "puppy's eyes" that only works when Austin does it and second of all after all you did to Austin and Trish you think we can just be friends?" Ally said she was very shocked for what she was hearing Trent say.

" I know we didn't start with the right foot, but I didn't mean to hurt anybody I just really wanted to be famous and I knew Team Austin would be the perfect way to become famous. Trent said almost getting on his knees for forgiveness.

"And did that work? " Ally asked sarcastically.

" Well at first it did everyone was loving my awesome song..." Ally coughed " I mean your song that I stole, but after a while my fans started getting bored of the song and asked for a new one. " Trent said a little disappointed ally finish the line " Which you couldn't give them right" Ally said "Right .." Trent said very disappointed and sat on the stairs.

" And your here to beg me to write you a new song, right? Ally said very confident.

"Yes.. well no" Trent jump happily and then sat down again.

" Yes, No? um... Make up your mind!" Ally said a little confused.

" Well you see... umm how do I say this.." Trent said very nervous.

" Spill it!" Ally yelled desperately.

" I want both of us to write the song! Together!" Trent said nervously and blushing a little.

"What!" Ally yelled " Together? No way! That is not happening!" Ally said walking back and forward biting her hair.

" You see I was told that your one of the best songwriters and the business right now! and is not like I want you to start working for me or anything its just one song, and also I want to learn how to write songs too" Trent said smiling and blushing.

"They did?" Ally asked blushing "_ Oh no Ally snapped out of it, YOU CANNOT AGREE TO THIS! Remember who he is! Remember what he did to Austin and Trish!" _An evil Ally appeared on her left shoulder yelling. "_Ally don't listen to her everyone deserves a third chance right? he seem to be telling truth, give the poor guy a chance." _An angel Ally appeared on her right shoulder.

" So Ally? What do you say? Trent said very nervous.

"_Your not helping me at all! you just made it worst!" _Ally said angry and pushed both angles from her shoulder. "UGH!" Ally screamed

"Ally?" Trent said confused

" Huh? Sorry I was thinking..." Ally said confused. "This isn't one of your tricks to damage Austin's career right? Ally asked suspicious.

" What? No of course not! Believe me I learned my lesson now" Trent said scared

"Which is?" Ally asked

"Never mess with Team Austin! Things will never end well!" Trent said using hand expressions.

"You got that right!" Ally said laughing and went to pick up the instruments she had dropped.

" Karma is rough"! Trent laughed too and followed Ally, he bent down and took all the instruments that where on the floor and that Ally had in her hands and, put them back where the belonged.

"Thanks" Ally said blushing

"You are very welcome Madame" Trent said with an England accent.

Trent sat down back on the stairs looking down at the floor, waiting for Ally's response.

It was quite or few minutes and Ally couldn't stop feeling guilty for some reason just seeing Trent so desperate. "_ I can't believe that I am going to do this" _Ally thought nervously_. " Ready or not here I go!" _Ally walked nervously towards Trent.

"Fine..." Ally said not believing what she just said.

"Huh?" Trent asked confused.

"I'll do it... I agree to write the song with you" Ally said reaching her hand to close the deal.

"Wait.. What?" Trent was so excited he couldn't even move.

" Are you going to do something or are you just going to sit there confused? Ally asked feeling a guilty for agreeing. " You better shake on I before I change my mind!" Ally yelled. Trent couldn't move he was shocked for what he just heard. Ally gave up felt like a total dork with her hand out, so she decided to put her hand right where it was when all of the sudden she felt someone shake it._ "Oh no! What did I get myself into!"_ Ally said while she tried to get her other hand to bite her hair.

"Its a deal! We are partners!" Trent said shaking her hand happily

"Partners..." Ally said and quickly took her hand away from Trent's.

"Ally?" Trent asked.

"Yeah?" Ally responded

"What about Austin?" Trent asked nervously.

"What about him?" Ally asked confused

"Well you see... He doesn't really like me very much" Trent said nervously.

" Right... Austin..." Ally said remembering why she felt so guilty.

" And Trish... we didn't end our relationship in a good way either..." Trent said really scared.

" Trish... won't take this good either" Ally said feeling more guilty.

" And Dez..." Trent was saying when Ally interrupted him "Stop your not helping here!" Ally yelled.

"Sorry... so what are we going to do? Trent asked

" We?" ally said sarcastically

"Yes we!, we are in this together" Trent said smiling

" You are not going to do anything, I don't think you help at all" Ally said thinking

"Then what are you going to do?" Trent asked confused

" I am going to tell him the truth, I can't lie to him, He doesn't deserve it" Ally smiled.

" What! Your crazy!" Trent yelled.

" I won't keep it a secret, I tell him today at lunch." Ally said nervously "Now you Mr. T-Fame have to go Austin is about to come in any minute now!" Ally said pushing him to the door.

"Wait! When will we meet again? I mean to start writing the song?" Trent asked excited

"Meet me here at Midnight, Today! I mean tomorrow well you know what I mean! Ally said while pushing him away.

"Fine its a date!" Trent said happily.

" Its not a date! We are just going to write a song no big deal!" Ally yelled a little annoyed.

" Right... just writing a song! Trent said the first part loud and the second part really low.

Before he could do or say anything else she closed the door, and waited for him to leave.

"What have I gotten myself into!" She screamed.

" Well if I want to get over this Trent's deal fast I should probably get working on some lyrics for the song" Ally said. She grabbed her book, put it on the counter and started to brain storm.

Ally was having what she called "Writer's Block" and couldn't come up with anything. She had nothing to inspired her. All she could think of was how she was going to tell Austin about Trent.

" Hey Alls! Ready to go? A blonde boy enter Sonic Boom smiling.

"Huh? Oh Hey Austin" Ally said nervously and faking a smile.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked confused.

"Nothing.. I just have Writer's Block and can come up with anything for YOUR new song!" Ally said fake smiling.

"Well let me see what you have" Austin said grabbing the book.

All of sudden she remember she wrote "Trent's Song" on the page.

"Don't touch my book!" She said nervously, "You should know that by now" Ally hide the book in her secret place.

"Sorry, Its a habit!" Austin smiled

" Its okay" Ally said back

"So are you ready?" Austin asked smiling

"Ready!" Ally said smiling

"May I have the honors Madame?" He said while asking for her hand and bending down a little bit.

"You may!" Ally said blushing and when she least expected Austin Spin her around.

They both looked at each other for what it seem to be forever. They both started to blush and after a while they started to laugh and make fun of each other.

"Let's Go!" Both of them said and giggled a little and headed to Mini's.

**Ahhhhhh! I KNOW I KNOW YOU WANT AUSLLY AND I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU! :D HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER! GOOD NIGHT!**

**PS: SORRY FOR ANY MISSPELLED WORDS :) AND I WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys :) Okay so here is chapter 3 :)**

**Just wanted to warned you that this chapter doesn't go to Ally and Austin "date" :) This chapter takes place at the very same time Trent and Ally are talking in Sonic Boom :). So hope you like it :).**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally.**

Austin was really excited to have lunch with Ally. Since Ally was always busy with Sonic Boom they didn't really have Austin and Ally Time. Besides writing songs and Team Austin meetings they pretty much never really hang out anymore. Before lunch Austin had to some errands, and check Trish and Dez, just to make sure nobody had drowned on their watch.

After doing his usual errands, he headed to the beach, _"Oh man I just hope those two haven't gotten into any trouble"_ Austin thought worried

The beach was crowded, it was summer and a lot of tourist came for vacation. None of them knew the kind of trouble they were on having Trish and Dez as Life Guards.

"Hey guys, everything okay?" Austin asked a little nervous to hear the answer.

" Austin! Yeah everything is fine. Who knew this job would be so easy!" Trish yelled. She was reading a magazine and getting tan.

"Ummm Trish? Austin asked worried.

"Yeah?' Trish said paying no attention to Austin.

"Where is Dez?" Austin said panicking

"Eh... who knows... Austin your interrupting vacation" Trish said using hand expressions to leave.

"Who knew being a Life Guard would be so hard!" Dez screamed while he tried to get dry.

"Woah... What happened to you?" Austin said trying not to laugh.

" People keep trying to drown." Dez yelled. "I even had to safe a poor little toy!" Dez said almost crying.

"A toy? Really?" Austin asked

"It wasn't his fault that the little kid decided to throw him to the sea! But he is safe and sound! Dez smiled.

"Good..." Austin said faking the smile.

" So Austin... I almost forgot" Trish said

" What is it?" Austin asked happily "Did you get me a new gig?" Austin begged to hear a yes

"No..." Trish said "Aweee man" Austin said disappointed

"Anyway... Guess who is back!" Trish said jumping from the beach chair.

"Who?" Austin said careless

" Hey Blondie!" A blonde girl said from the back.

" That's who" Trish smiled.

"Cassidy?" Austin said confused.

"Yup! The one and only one!" Cassidy said smiling

Austin couldn't figure out what to say the last person he was expected to see today was Cassidy. " I thought you would be happier to see me... I mean last time we say you ask me out! Cassidy said confused.

Trish kicked Austin from the back "Ouch" Austin yelled " What was that for!" Austin yelled.

" So you can stop day dreaming!" Trish pushed him closer to Cassidy.

"Austin? Are you okay?" Cassidy said confused.

"What? I am great! I just wasn't expecting you too come back so fast!" Austin said a little guilty.

"Me either, but hear I am! I been looking for you since I got here!" Cassidy smiled.

"Really?" Austin blushed

"Yeah " Cassidy said getting close to him. She kept getting closer and closer onto their noses touched each other. " I had to see you!" she whispered and she got closer.

"Umm..." Austin jumped back " How about we go get something to drink! I am very thirsty!" Austin said nervously

"Sure... I won't mind getting something for myself too" Cassidy said smiling

"Great lets go!" Austin said smiling

"Your treat though" She said and then winked at him.

"Alright then!" He said laughing it off.

"Have fun!" Trish yelled waving her hand.

" So Trish... Who came back? Dez asked very confused

"Ughh... Cassi... Ugh never mind!" Trish yelled hopelessly

" Whatever you say" Dez saind confused

"Anyway did you see how close Cassidy got to Austin" Trish said like a fan girl.

"Yeah... Good thing Austin jumped back!" Dez said worried.

"Why is that a good thing!" Trish said confused and angrier.

"All I can tell you Cassidy here means problems " Dez said very confident

"Okay..." Trish said curious.

Austin and Cassidy walk to Mini's to get a drink. They just talked about how Austin's career since she left. They laughed and made fun of the things. Cassidy would say some flirty lines but Austin wouldn't really pay attention to them. They got their drinks and headed to a get a table.

"So Cassidy enough about me! Why did you come back? Austin asked.

" You didn't want me to come back?" Cassidy said laughing.

" No is not that! Its just that you went to L.A to become famous..." Austin said confused.

" O yeah my band... Umm... We broke up!" Cassidy said quietly.

" WHAT?" Austin said shocked.

" After we go to L.A, everything was great for awhile, but after a few months passed nobody was paying attention to the band anymore everyone wanted to go solo. They didn't want to share the fame." Cassidy said holding her tears.

" I am sorry... I really thought everything was gonna work out for you" Austin said feeling guilty.

"I am okay now! It wasn't meant to be!" Cassidy smiled.

" That's the spirit! Austin said they both laughed. " So what are you going to do now?" Austin asked.

" I am going solo!" Cassidy said smiling

"That's awesome! You do great!" Austin said happily. "But why come back?" Austin said confused

"Because of you!" She said, and they both blushed.

"Because of me?" He said blushing "You didn't have to do that I could of waited" He said smiling.

" I didn't just come back because of that..." Cassidy said smiling.

" What's the other thing?" He said confused.

"I want us to become partners!" she said smiling

" What!" Austin said spilling his drink on the floor.

" What do you say?" Cassidy said smiling

"Cassidy, I am flattered by the offer, but I can't accept it." Austin said

"Why not?" Cassidy said disappointed.

" Well you see I already have a partner, Ally, and I wouldn't change that for the world! Your amazing but I can't take the offer I am sorry!" Austin said feeling guilty."

" Ally? oh right your songwriter." Cassidy said

"Yup, she is the best songwriter in the business!" He smiled

" So I heard!" She said annoyed. "That's why I want you to be my partner, but not forever just for one song!" She said smiling.

"One song?" Austin asked

"Yeah just one. I wanted to be a duet and I want you to help me write it!" Cassidy smiled.

"There is just one thing, I don't know how to write songs" Austin said nervously

" But you help Ally, don't you?" Cassidy said

" Yeah I do" Austin smiled.

" Please I really need your help! I can't do this alone!" Cassidy begged

"Just one song?" Austin asked again

"Just one song" She smiled "But you have to sing with me since it will be a duet!" Cassidy said

"Umm..." Austin had no idea what to say.

"Please!" Cassidy begged.

There was a moment of silence, Austin would try to avoid eye contact with Cassidy, when Cassidy was trying to get Austin attention.

"So... What do you say?" Cassidy said breaking the silence.

" I'll do it!" Austin said nervously.

"Really?" Cassidy said shocked.

"Yeah its just one song!" Austin smiled.

"Thank You, Thank You, Thank you!" She said excited.

"What are friends for" Austin said smiling.

"You wont regret it!" Cassidy said hugging him.

" I am sure I wont!" Austin said pushing away.

"So are you going to tell Ally?" Cassidy asked.

" I won't tell her, just yet!" Austin said nervously.

"Why not?" Cassidy asked confused.

"She think won't take it that good!" Austin said worried.

" I'll be our little secret!" Cassidy smiled.

"Yeah our little secret!" Austin faked smiled.

"So we are partners!" Cassidy stand up to shake his hand.

"Partners!" Austin shook her hand. " I got go now! I promised Ally we go get lunch together!" He said separating his hand from hers.

"Oh okay! But when well we meet again? Cassidy asked smiling.

"How about at Midnight here! Austin said smiling.

"Great I will be here!" Cassidy said exited.

" Great!" Austin said smiling

All of sudden Cassidy got super close to Austin there was no space between them. She got close to his right ear and said "Don't be late" and gave him a slow motion kiss on the cheek.

"Oh I won't! He said nervously he couldn't move. He turned to see her leave, she was heading back to the beach.

" Oh no! I am late! I have to go for Ally now! Austin Yelled. "_What have I gotten myself into!" _Austin thought _"Ally will never forgive me for this, she hates when people lie... but I can't back out from the deal it break Cassidy's heart!"_ Austin thought feeling guilty.

The walk wasn't that long, Sonic Boom was just five minutes away from Mini's. He wondered why Sonic Boom's door was closed when he saw Ally writing on her book! She seem so perfect, her hair was just flowing the right way and her pink shirt made her skin glow like the sun. Then he wondered

_" Is becoming partners with Cassidy was worth it if it meant loosing his best friend..." _

**_NOT MY BEST CHAPTER! ._**

**_ANYWAY IS IT REALLY WORTH IT? O.O_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW I AM OPEN FOR IDEAS!_**

**_TRENT AND CASSIDY ARE BACK WEIRD HUH SOUNDS SUSPECIOUS DONT YOU THINK? ._**

**_WELL I GUESS WE WILL FIND OUT NEXT TIME! _**

**_I WILL ADD THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW! :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS :D CHAPTER 4 HERE ITS IS :D**

**SO WE ARE BACK TO THE "DATE" ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally.**

The walk to Mini's didn't feel like five minutes to them. When ever they started talking time will always stop. They couldn't help forget about the world. All they care about was being together. They soon got to Mini's, they looked for the closest table around and sat down. There was a moment of silence, the both just look down, they didn't know what to say.

"Are you guys ready to order?" A blonde girl with a notepad said.

"Yes! Yes we are!" Ally said turning her head to see the waitress. "Cassidy?" Ally said shocked.

"Yup! That's me!" Cassidy said smiling.

Austin couldn't believe what he was hearing, he couldn't speak he was choking on his own words. _"Kill me now!"_ he yelled inside.

"OMG! When did you come back from L.A?" Ally said excited.

" Two days ago!" Cassidy responded.

" Cassidy!" I am glad your back!" Austin said turning to her given her a confused look but smiling at the same time.

"Thanks" Cassidy smiled. "Anyway can I get you anything?" she asked.

" I have whatever Austin has" Ally said happily

"You sure?" Austin asked surprised.

"Yeah I am sure" Ally said smiling.

"We will get pancakes then!" Austin said smiling.

"Pancakes? You sure?" Cassidy said confused writing it in her notepad.

"Yes I am sure!" Austin said happily.

"Pancakes will be" Ally laughed.

" Okay then!, I will be back with your pancakes!" Cassidy said.

"Cassidy! Wait!" Ally yelled.

"Yes?" Cassidy came back confused

" I love to talk to you someday! We should hang out!" Ally said smiling

"Yeah I love that! I will love and sit down with you guys but I just got this just a few minutes ago!" she said smiling.

"That okay! Just go to Sonic Boom when ever you have time!" Ally said happily

"I will" Cassidy said walking away.

" Isn't this Amazing?" Ally said happily.

"What is?" Austin said acting confused.

"Cassidy is back! She could totally hang out with us!" Ally said smiling.

"Yeah that would be awesome" Austin faked smiled.

" Do you still have feelings for her?" Ally asked curious.

" I don't know! I just saw her, I am just really happy to see her" Austin said fake smiling.

" Well I think you still do!" Ally said giggling

" If you say so!" Austin said avoiding the subject.

Ally saw that Austin was feeling uncomfortable with the subject so she just stop talking. The awkwardness was back and she couldn't stop feeling like she needed to talk to make Austin feel better " I can't believe I am eating pancakes for lunch" Ally said smiling.

" Well you said you will get the same thing I would get!" Austin laughed.

"I can't stop feeling you did this on purpose!" Austin said curious.

"What... Of course not! I will never do such thing!" Austin said and then winked at her.

"Hmmm... Sure..." Ally said blushing.

" Man! They are taking forever with the pancakes!" Austin said in a baby voice

"Austin?" Ally asked nervous.

"Yeah?" Austin asked confused.

"I have to tell you something really important!" Ally said nervously.

"What is it?" Austin asked confused.

" Well earlier today Tr-" Ally was saying when she was interrupted " Here you go guys! Your Pancakes are ready" Cassidy said giving them the plate.

"Finally! I am so hungry!" Austin yelled.

"Thanks Cassidy!" Ally said

" Welcome! Can I get you guys anything else?' Cassidy asked happily.

"No thank you!" Austin and Ally said at the same time. They both looked at each other and the blushed.

"Well then... Enjoy!" Cassidy said and walked away.

" Eating time! Finally!" Austin yelled.

" Wow! You really love pancakes huh?" Ally said while taking a bite

"Pancakes are amazing! Who wouldn't love eating pancakes for lunch!" Austin said while taking several bites.

"I can think of some people!" Ally said sarcastically

" Just eat your pancakes!" Austin said. Ally gave him the "Make me look". All of the sudden Austin got up and pinch her nose.

"Austin let go of my nose" Ally yelled laughing

Austin got a cut a piece of the pancakes and said " Not onto you take a bite!" Austin got the fork and just played with it " The little plane is coming you better open your mouth before it crashes!" Ally just have him the weird look " Come on open your mouth!" Austin yelled laughing. "Fine!" Ally said laughing then opened her mouth "And the plane goes in!" Austin said laughing and sat down next to her. "Now Mr. Moon is your turn open your mouth!" Ally said while cutting a piece. "Hurry the plane is going to crash!" She said spinning the work around!" Austin smiled and open his mouth "Yum, That's delicious huh?" Ally said smiling. "Yeah it is, especially when a your best friend is feeding you" Austin said and they both started to blush. The fed each other while the talked and laughed of how silly they look for the rest of there "Date".

"Well I having so much but I have to head back to Sonic Boom!" Ally said standing up.

" Wow! Time went by fast!" Austin said standing up too.

"Yeah! I really wish I didn't have too go but I have to cover my dad's shift" Ally said disappointed.

"Its okay Alls! We hang out another time!" Austin said smiling.

"Yeah! I had fun today! Thanks Austin!" Ally said smiling got close to him and gave him a hug.

"You welcome!" Austin said hugging her tighter. Ally let go and walk off to Sonic Boom.

Austin could still feel the warm hug, he still felt Ally close to him " Here is the check Blondie!" Cassidy said

"Huh? um.. Thanks" Austin said while giving her the money for the food.

"Need anything else?" Cassidy asked.

"No, thank you!" Austin said walking away.

"Blondie!" Cassidy yelled.

"Yeah?" Austin said confused.

"Don't forget, Midnight , Don't be late!" She yelled and then winked.

" I won't! I promise! Austin said and walked away.

When Ally got to Sonic Boom she saw Trish outside, taking a nap on the floor. "Trish!" Ally yelled to wake her up!

"AHHH! What!" Trish yelled.

"Wake up!" Ally laughed.

"Ally!, You could of killed me!" Trish said standing up.

"But I didn't!" Ally winked at her and open the door. " What are you doing here anyway?" Ally asked.

" I just came to tell you that Cassidy is back!" Trish said excited.

"Oh I know! We just saw her at Mini's! She is working there now!" Ally said excited.

"Yeah well... wait a minute... We?" Trish said curious.

" Austin and I" Ally said smiling.

"You guys had lunch together?" Trish asked excited.

"Yeah, we did we, that's where we saw Cassidy! Austin was so excited too se her! He couldn't even speak!" Ally said laughing.

"Wait... But Austin saw Cassidy at the beach earlier, They even went for a drink!" Trish said curious.

"He did? Huh... that's weird he didn't mention that to me at all! Ally said

" Really weird!" Trish said remembering what Dez told her earlier.

" I don't mind though, maybe he just forgot to tell me!" Ally said smiling

" Ally, I don't think he would forget to tell you he had already seen her earlier, Why would he fake being excited?" Trish said sarcastically.

"Everyone has secrets Trish..." Ally said

"What's yours?" Trish said joking.

" I agreed to be partners with Trent, and write just one song with him!" Ally said super fast.

"You did what?!" Trish yelled.

" I agreed to be partners with Trent, and write just one song with him!" Ally said again

" I heard you the first time!" Trish yelled.

"Please don't be mad! I just couldn't say no!" Ally begged.

" When ever Trent is around nothing good happens!" Trish said.

"He is different now! He changed!" Ally said sitting on the counter.

"People like Trent never change!" Trish said confident.

" They might if you give them chance!" Ally said trying to be positive.

" We both know ally I am right!" Trish said sitting next to Ally

" I know..." Ally said.

"So have you told Austin yet?" Trish asked.

"I was about to... but Cassidy interrupted us." Ally said feeling guilty.

" Well when are you going to tell him? He has to know Ally!" Trish said while Ally started biting her hair.

" I have no idea... He is going to be so mad..." Ally said scared and went back to biting her hair.

" Well I say you go to his house right now and tell him!" Trish said

"What! No I can't do it!" Ally yelled.

"Yes you can!" Trish yelled.

"Your right! I can! I have to tell Austin!" Ally jump from the counter

"There you go chica!" Trish said.

"But I can't go, I can't leave Sonic Boom..." Ally said disappointed.

"Go! I stay here onto you come back!" Trish said smiling.

"Thank You, Thank You, Thank You Trish!" Ally hugged Trish and ran off.

"You owe me one! Good luck!" Trish yelled.

_At Austin's House_

Austin got home and went to his room. He got out his cellphone and started to dial.

"Hello?" A teenage boy answered.

"DEZ!" Austin yelled.

"Ouch! Great now I think I am deaf!" Dez yelled.

" Sorry... BUT I AM FREAKING OUT!" Austin yelled.

"Why?" Dez said confused.

" Cassidy..." Austin said quietly.

"What about her?" Dez said.

" We are partners now..." Austin said nervous.

"What! What about Ally? Did you guys fight?" Dez said worried.

"No, of course not, we are better than ever, For now..." Austin said.

"Then? How are you partners with Cassidy?" Dez asked confused.

" She begged me to help her write a song, and do a duet with her... I couldn't say no..." Austin said.

"But you don't know how to write songs..." Dez said more confused.

" That's exactly what I said! AHHH!" Austin yelled "But she said that I could still help her, just like I help Ally!" Austin said.

" And you just couldn't say No right? Dez said confident.

"Yes... what am I going to do..." Austin said confused.

"Tell Ally..." Dez said the obvious.

"No!" Austin yelled.

"What? Why not?" Dez asked confused

" She think I am trying to replace her! I can't tell her..." Austin said nervously

"Dude... she will find out!" Dez said.

"No she won't!" Austin yelled.

" She will... when you guys sing the duet... she will find out!" Dez said

"Great... I didn't think of that!" Austin said and sat on his bed.

"Dude... You gotta tell her!" Dez said again.

"I will..." Austin lied.

"When?" Dez said knowing he was lying.

"I don't know... when we finish writing the song..." Austin said worried.

" You gotta tell her now!" Dez said.

"No! I can't!" Austin yelled.

"Dude..." Dez said annoyed.

"Dude I swear if I open my front door right now, and Ally is outside I will tell her!" Austin said knowing that would not happened.

"Fine go open it!" Dez said laughing.

"Your serious?" Austin asked.

"It wont hurt to try" Dez said laughing.

"Fine, I will go!"Austin said. "You know this is just dumb right?" Austin said while going down the stairs.

"You never know..." Dez said confident.

While Austin was going to the door Ally was getting ready to knock on the door when...

Austin was opening the door and telling Dez "Dude... There is no way Ally is going to be outside my house..."

"Ally..." Austin said dropping his phone.

"Austin? Hello? Hello!" Dez yelled.

" Hi Austin!" Ally said nervously.

" I have to tell you something!" They both yelled.

**OMG O.O WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! DO YOU GUYS KNOW? BECAUSE I DONT xD ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT! AND IGNORE ALL MY MISSPELED WORDS :D THANK YOU GUYS REVIEW PLEASE! GOOD NIGHT :D DREAM WITH ROSS OR LAURA :D**

**PS: I AM OPENED FOR ANY IDEAS :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS :D OKAY SO I WAS ABOUT TO FINISH THE CHAPTER WHEN I ACCIDENTELY DELETED IT . I AM SO MAD RIGHT AT MYSELF... SO IT WONT BE SO GOOD ANYMORE SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME . I HAVE PASS ME BY TO INSPIRED ME BUT ITS NOT WORKING VERY WELL! ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT . ... I SHUT UP NOW! CHAPTER 5 HERE YOU GO!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally :)**

* * *

_Previously On Austin and Ally:_

_Austin was opening the door and telling Dez "Dude... There is no way Ally is going to be outside my house..."_

_"Ally..." Austin said dropping his phone._

_"Austin? Hello? Hello!" Dez yelled._

_" Hi Austin!" Ally said nervously._

_" I have to tell you something!" They both yelled._

* * *

Austin and Ally were terrified, they didn't know how to tell each other that they had new partners. _"Ally Don't do it! Turn around and run! Don't tell Austin!"_ Ally heard a voice say in her head she stepped back a little bit. _"Don't do it Austin! You can't tell her! You will break her heart! Close the door now!"_ Austin heard a voice say in his head, he saw Ally moved back a little. Austin decided to listen to his head for once and started closing the door when a hand pushed the door back.

"What do you have to tell me?" Ally said smiling.

"Hmm... Huh?" Austin said trying to find the right words.

"Austin? Hello? Hello!" Dez yelled from the phone.

" Where is that voice coming from! Ally said confused "It sounds like Dez..." Ally said while looking for the voice.

"Dez! Oh yeah I was talking to him on the phone!" Austin said while looking down at the floor for the phone. "Got it" he said while picking it up!

"Oh, that makes sense!" Ally said.

"Hello?" Austin said confused,

"Finally! Man I thought you were a goner!" Dez yelled relieve.

"No I am okay!" Austin said and turned to see Ally with a confused and lost look.

"Don't ever do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Dez yelled.

"Sorry, Wont happen again..." Austin said and saw that Ally was getting a little annoyed. "Look Dez I'll call you later... Ally is here!" Austin said nervous.

"What! Ally? What are you going to do? Are you going to tell her? You have to tell her! You said you would!" Dez yelled nervously.

"Will talk later!" Austin said ignoring Dez and hang up. "So..." Austin said turning to Ally.

"So.. Are you going to let me in? Ally asked smiling.

"Hmm... Of course! Come in!" Austin said nervously.

"Thanks!" Ally said smiling.

They headed to the living room. No one was home, Austin's parents were still working. It was the perfect place to be, no interruptions, no Cassidy, no Trent, just them.

"So What's up? Austin said nervously

" The sky is what's up!" Ally said sarcastically.

"Very funny, but in this case the ceiling is up!" Austin said while pointing up.

"I knew that..." Ally said fake laughing.

" But serious what's up?" Austin said curious.

"What do you mean? Ally said confused.

"You told me you had something to tell me!" Austin said smiling.

"Oh right!" Ally said nervously.

" So what is it?" Austin smiled.

"Hmmm..." Ally said trying to figure out what to say _"I can't tell him! He will be so mad!" _Ally said to herself.

"Ally you can tell me anything!" Austin said

"You see...earlier today" Ally started to say when she realize she couldn't tell him, she wasn't able too.

" Go on?" Austin said nervously.

" I got a great idea for your new song!" Ally said smiling.

"You did?" Austin said with a relived.

"Yeah and I just couldn't wait till tomorrow... I know I could of called your texted you but..." Ally said nervously

"Its okay Ally I am glad you came over!" Austin said smiling " So can I have look at it?" Austin asked.

"Oh yeah sure!" Ally said smiling while getting her book from her bag and handed it to Austin.

"This love is never gonna fade, We are timeless, We are timeless..." Austin sang.

"So what do you think? Ally said smiling.

"Ally this is amazing! I love it! Austin yelled.

"Thanks Austin." Ally blushed.

"What shall we call it?" Austin asked smiling.

"How about Timeless." Ally said

"I love it" Austin said.

"Great!" Ally laughed.

" This is why your the best song writer in the business!" Austin said smiling.

"Awe that's so sweet Austin!" Ally said hugging him.

"Ally?" Austin said a little serious.

"Yeah?" Ally said smiling

" You know... I love that your my songwriter, and I love that we are partners, and I wouldn't change that for anything." Austin said smiling.

" I love that we are partners too, and I wouldn't change that for anything too" Ally said smiling.

"Good! Because I am not planning on getting a new songwriter or a new partner anytime soon!" Austin said smiling

" Me either!" Ally said remembering the Trent's deal.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Austin asked.

" A glass of water wouldn't hurt!" Ally said laughing.

" Great! I will be back!" Austin said heading to the kitchen.

_"I have to tell Austin about Trent! I have to tell him before I leave his house!"_ Ally said to herself

"Here you go Ms. Dawson your water!" Austin said handing her the cup.

"Thank You Mr. Moon" Ally said smiling. " So Austin, what did you have to tell me?" Ally asked smiling.

" Huh?" Austin said confused.

"You said you had to tell me something!" Ally said smiling.

"What? When?" Austin asked faking he didn't remember

"When you open the door you told me you had to tell me something!" Ally said.

"I don't remember saying anything!" Austin said nervously.

"You said it at the same time I did, which by the way was very creepy!" Ally said smiling.

" I don't remember such thing... You must of heard wrong!" Austin said smiling. All the sudden Austin felt Ally get closer to him. Lets just say that personal space was something that Ally didn't care for the moment. Austin thought that Ally was kiss him since they were just inches away from each other. Sadly for him Austin didn't get a kiss but he did get the Tickling war! " Ally-What are you doing!" Austin yelled laughing. "Tickling you duh!" Ally said sarcastically! "I know that- but why!" Austin said laughing even harder. "Because you don't remember telling me you had to tell me something!" Ally said tickling harder. "Ally-Stop!" Austin said laughing. "Not onto you remember!" Ally said laughing. " I already- already told you- you must of heard wrong!" Austin said having difficulty to speak. Ally knew exactly what were Austin's Tickling spots so she started tickling harder and they both felt to the floor. " I know what I heard! Ally said laughing. "Ally- please stop!" Austin said laughing harder. "Not onto you remember!" Ally yelled. "Fine- I remember! Austin said laughing harder. " You do?" Ally said but kept tickling Austin. "Yes- can you - Stop-Tickling me now! Austin said laughing and having trouble speaking. "A deal is a deal! " Ally said sitting back where she was before. "Who knew Ms. Dawson was great at tickling!" Austin said trying to catch his breath. " I know right! I just found that out too!" Ally said laughing. "Ha! Very funny!" Austin said sarcastically while sitting back next to Ally. Ally waited for Austin to catch his breath "Water?' Ally said while handing him the cup! "Thank you!" Austin said smiling.

"So what did you need to tell me?" Ally smiled.

"Hmmm..." Austin said nervously.

"Come on Austin, You can tell me anything!" Ally said smiling.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Austin said nervous.

"Promise" She said smiling. "Cross my heart" she added.

"Okay... but please remember what I told you a few minutes ago..." Austin said nervously.

"Austin just tell me! I won't get mad, I promised!" Ally said smiling.

"Its about Cassidy..." Austin said

"Cassidy?" Ally seemed confused.

"Yeah remember when we were having lunch and we saw her there." Austin said worried.

"Oh yeah... Is this about you actually meeting Cassidy at the beach and then going for a drink together?" Ally said smiling.

" Wait... who told you? Did you talk to Cassidy?" Austin said freaking out.

"What! No of course not... Trish told me!" Ally said smiling.

"And your not mad?" Austin asked relieved.

"Why would I be mad? Look I can't keep you from talking to other girls, you can't talk to who ever you want! I understand if you need to keep some things private. I won't get mad as long as your happy I am happy!" Ally said smiling and got Austin hand.

"Thanks Ally!" Austin said smiling and gave her a hug.

"So Austin?" Ally said smiling.

"Yeah?" Austin said still hugging Ally.

"Do you like her?" Ally asked.

"Yeah I like her, she is pretty cool girl!" Austin said smiling

"No silly, I mean do you like her liker." Ally said fangirling.

"Hmm... I guess I like her a little bit!" Austin said letting go of Ally.

"Awe, how cute." Ally smiled.

"But I wont keep my hopes up, remember what happened last time!" Austin said disappointed.

"But she is here now! And you mister owe her a date!" Ally said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Austin said confused.

"Last time you asked her out but she couldn't because she was moving! But she can now!" Ally said smiling.

" I don't even thinks she remembers." Austin said.

"Oh... but she does you could see it in her smile and her eyes!" Ally yelled.

" I don't know Ally! I am not gonna risk our friendship!" Austin said worried.

"You don't have to do anything, just leave it all to me!" Ally smiled.

"Fine if you say so!" Austin said worried.

"You see... this would be perfect! Ally smiled!

All of the sudden Austin got Ally and they both felt to the floor. "Its pay-back time! Austin said laughing. "Austin- What are you doing!" Ally said laughing. "Tickling you duh!" Austin laughed. "Ha! Very Funny!" Ally said laughing harder! "Austin- please- stop!" Ally said laughing. "Not onto you say your sorry!" Austin said tickling her harder! "For- what!" Ally yelled and kept laughing. "For what?! I don't know maybe for tickling! Austin laughed. "N-never!" Ally said laughing harder. "Say it!" Austin tickled harder. "N-NO!" Ally laughed.

Phone Rings.

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you need that's what I'll be_

_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder_  
_If you wanna run, I'll be your road_  
_If you want a friend, doesn't matter when_  
_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_  
_You can come to me_

"Austin - that's my phone- I have to get that!" Ally said laughing. "Fine!" Austin said letting go of Ally.

"Hello?" Ally answered.

"ALLY! WHERE ARE YOU!" Trish yelled.

"With Austin? Why?" Ally said laughing.

"Ally I am going crazy! Come back now!" Trish said frustrated.

"Okay! I am on my way!" Ally said hanging up. "Sorry Austin I have to go Trish needs me in Sonic Boom now!" Ally said smiling go her bag and headed to the door.

"Awe man! That sucks! I was barely getting started!" Austin said like a little kid.

"I had fun though!" Ally said smiling.

"Me too!" Austin said smiling and hugged her. "I get you next time!" Austin said laughing.

"Sure you will" Ally said winking at him they both started laughing.

"See ya tomorrow!" Austin said opening the door.

"See you tomorrow!" and she walked out! "Austin wait!" Ally yelled!

"Yeah?" Austin said laughing.

" I made a deal with Trent to be his partner!" Ally said and laughed it all.

"Ha! And I made a deal with Cassidy to be her partner and do a duet with her!" Austin laughed and realized what he just said.

"Wait I am serious!" Ally said. "Wait... What?! Ally said surprised.

"Nothing Bye!" Austin said fast and closed the door.

"AUSTIN WAIT!" Ally yelled but it was to late.

"Was he joking or was it truth?" Ally said. "With Cassidy?! Ally yelled.

"Was she joking or was she for real?" Austin said. "With Trent?!" Austin yelled.

* * *

**O.O WHAT DID I JUST TYPE . OMG BAD ESTHER BAD ESTHER xD ANYWAY DID YOU LIKE IT? HOPE YOU DID :D BECAUSE I HAD TO REWRITE IT 2 TIME xD YES I AM CLUMSY XD ANYWAY REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE! LOVE YA GUYS AND PLEASE IGNORE ALL MY MISSPELLED WORDS OR ERROS THANK YOU NIGHT DREAM WITH ROSS OR LAURA**

**PS: ANY IDEA BECAUSE THIS IF WRITING WITH A BLANK MIND IS NOT GOOD xD**


	6. Chapter 6

_" I made a deal with Trent to be his partner!" Ally said and laughed it all._

_"Ha! And I made a deal with Cassidy to be her partner and do a duet with her!" Austin laughed and realized what he just said._

_"Wait I am serious!" Ally said. "Wait... What?! Ally said surprised._

_"Nothing Bye!" Austin said fast and closed the door._

_"AUSTIN WAIT!" Ally yelled but it was to late._

_"Was he joking or was it truth?" Ally said. "With Cassidy?! Ally yelled._

_"Was she joking or was she for real?" Austin said. "With Trent?!" Austin yelled._

* * *

**_Sonic Boom:_**

" Guess who got a job at Mini's?" Trish came in yelling and smiling.

" What happened to your job as Life guard?" Ally asked not surprised at all.

" Eh... Long story!" Trish said laughing.

" You got fired...: Ally said knowing her best friend.

"Pretty much!" Trish said dropping the smile. " So Ally... With all the chaos at Sonic Boom yesterday you didn't get to tell me how the visit to Austin's house went!" Trish said curious.

" No kidding, Right after you saw me you said and I quote -" Here you go Ally! Good luck!"- and left running!" Ally said laughing.

"Hey, those people are crazy!" Trish said in defense.

"No kidding." Ally said sarcastically.

" So... tell me! You took forever too come back I thought you guys were fighting and yelling at each other." Trish said curious.

" No there was no fighting or yelling... There was just a lot smiles, laughing, hugging, talking, and tickling..." Ally said smiling.

"Tickling?" Trish said with a confused look.

"Long story!" Ally said laughing.

"So did you tell him!" Trish yelled.

"Yeah... I mean at least I think I did!" Ally said a little confused.

" You think?" Trish said more confused.

"Well the thing is I told him... but I don't thing he really understood me..." Ally said confusing.

" Well what did he say! Did he get mad?" Trish asked.

" Nope... He said something that surprised me!" Ally said surprised.

"What did he say?" Trish said dying of curiosity.

" He said and I quote -"Ha! And I made a deal with Cassidy to be her partner and do a duet with her!"- Ally said really confused.

"What?!" What is that suppose to mean!" Trish said shocked.

" I know right, he left me so confused!" Ally said walking all over the place.

" Well what did you say?" Trish asked.

"Nothing, when I was about to say something he freaked out and slammed the door on me! Well not exactly like that, but you know what I mean!" Ally said a little hurt.

" So what do you think? Was he joking or was he telling the truth?" Trish asked thinking.

" Well at first I thought he was joking... But then I started thinking how nervous he got when he told me. And he said he needed to tell me something about Cassidy. So I am guessing that it was it!" Ally said rambling on and on and on.

" Have you talked to him at all after you left?" Trish asked.

"No, I was about to call him when I got home, but I decided not to pressure him!" Ally said

" Are you mad?" Trish asked getting closer.

"No of course not I am doing the same thing... okay maybe I am just a little... But this is suppose to be the reaction right? I mean I expect Austin to be mad at me too." Ally said worried.

" Well we don't even know if it is true" Trish said positive " Ask Austin today at practice!" She added smiling.

" I don't think that's happening..." Ally said looking at her phone.

"Why not?!" Trish yelled.

" Hey Alls, wont be able to make it today, have things to do, see ya later!- Austin" Ally read.

"Oh that's why!" Trish said dropping the smile.

" He is avoiding me... You know what this means right?" Ally said confident.

"Lets not rush things! I have and idea!" Trish said smiling.

" What is it?" Ally said curious.

"I have to work, right after Cassidy's shift ends, so why don't you come with me so you can talk to her!" Trish said smiling.

"That's a great idea!" Ally said smiling.

"Great!" Trish said smiling. "So how did practice with Trent went? Trish asked.

" It was okay..." Ally said.

"Just okay?" Trish asked wanting to know.

" I mean it was good, but we didn't get any ideas for the song..." Ally said annoyed.

"Nothing?" Trish asked

"Nada!" Ally said trying to speak Spanish " I feel bad for all the paper we wasted... poor trees." Ally said with a frown.

Trish started laughing " There is more important things to worry about Ally... Hey how about that idea you have something about mmm... Timeless...?" Trish asked trying to remember.

"Can't do that I told Austin it was for his song when I was freaking out about the Trent's deal." Ally said disappointed.

" Well so much for that idea." Trish said thinking.

" We will figure out something!" Ally said smiling and headed to the counter and Trish made her way into the practice room to rest for awhile."

* * *

**Mall:**

"Hey Alls, wont be able to make it today, have things to do, see ya later!- Austin" Austin read in quietly while he was sending a text.

"Austin!" Dez yelled running.

"AHHH! DEZ!" Austin said trying to catch his phone that was about to fall on water fountain.

"Sorry! I been yelling your name since you got out of your house and Nada!" Dez said in defense.

"You been hanging out too much with Trish..." Austin said laughing.

" Hmm... So spill it!" Dez said curious.

"What?" Austin said pretending not to know what Dez was talking about.

"You hang up on me yesterday! It better been for a good reason!" Dez yelled a little hurt.

"Is Ally a good reason for you?!" Austin said following Dez to table close to them.

" Duh! Why do you think I am here!" Dez said wanting to know what happened.

"Like I said you been hanging out with Trish too much!" Austin yelled.

"Yeah yeah Whatever! So what happened? Did you tell her?" Dez said curious and anxious too know.

" Well I wasn't going to her... but I did." Austin said worried.

"What? Why did you tell her then?" Dez said confused.

" Well everything was okay, Trish called her that she needed her in Sonic Boom urgently, so we both said goodbye to each other and when she was about to leave she said something that I wasn't expecting... I caught me by surprise..." Austin said confused. "Lost?" he added.

" I am not that dumb... What did she say?" Dez asked curious.

" Well she said and I quote -_" I made a deal with Trent to be his partner!" _Austin said surprised.

"Whoa... with Trent?!" Dez said shocked.

"That's exactly what I said!" Austin said getting frustrated.

" And what did you tell her?" Dez asked

"The was partners with Cassidy now... I didn't mean to tell her it just came out! Believe me I was not planning on telling her!" Austin yelled.

" What did she say?" Dez asked with his serious face.

" It was a surprised for her too... I think... when she was about to say something I closed the door on her!" Austin said frowning.

"Well did you call her after she left your house?" Dez said with a "duh" face.

" Believe me Dude, I tried to text , to call, even to go to her house... I just couldn't do it!" Austin said.

" Well you'll see her today, you have practice with her today!" Dez said smiling

" Okay then... I have things to do later so I see you tomorrow!- Alls." Austin read "I canceled it for later... and she just texted me she couldn't so I see her onto tomorrow... She knows I am avoiding her, so she is avoiding me!" Austin yelled.

" Dude relax... You see her tomorrow!" Dez said relaxing.

" I can't wait till tomorrow! I have to know if its really true!" Austin yelled really hard.

" Well there is another option!" Dez said smiling.

"Which is?" Austin asked.

" You go find Trent and asked him yourself!" Dez said and felt so smart.

"That's a great idea! Austin said smiling.

"I know!" Dez said happily.

"Wait there is just one thing...?" Austin asked frowning.

"What?" Dez asked confused.

" I don't know where to find Trent!" Austin said disappointed.

" Oh don't worry! I follow him on twitter... I can tell you where he is!" Dez said " Aha! He is at the beach surfing!" Dez said smiling.

"You follow Trent my enemy? the guy who broke Trish's heart and the guy who might be stealing my best friend and partner away!?" Austin yelled.

"Trish always say -Keep your friends close and your enemies closer"- so why not follow him on twitter" Dez said smiling.

" Whoa... Hanging out with Trish can come in handy!" Austin said smiling.

" So are we going or not?" Dez asked excited.

"Lets go!" Austin said. Dez and Austin stood up and started to walk towards the beach.

* * *

**Mini's / Beach :**

Trish and Ally headed to Mini's, the five minutes walk was really short since they started fangirling about their celebrity crushes and planning their Girl's day out.

" Hey Trish! Here you go, Its all yours!" Cassidy while handing Trish the notepad.

"Thanks!" Trish said smiling.

" Well I see you tomorrow! Good luck!" Cassidy said happily.

"Cassidy! Wait!" Ally yelled.

"Yeah? What's up?" Cassidy asked smiling.

" I was wondering if we could talk!" Ally said smiling.

"Yeah sure! I am heading to the beach to take a walk! Wanna join me?" Cassidy said smiling.

"Yeah sure! Just warning you I am not much a of beach person!" Ally said laughing.

" Its okay! You will survive!" Cassidy said laughing. " Bye Trish!" Both of the girls said while walking away! " Bye had fun!" Trish yelled.

* * *

Dez and Austin where just being there normal selves. They were talking about the new Zaliens movies, and planning there next movie, pancakes, and games day!.

"Hey look over there! Its Trent!" Dez yelled pointing at the waves.

"Lets go! We will wait for him over there!" Austin yelled and both ran to shore.

" Trent!" Dez yelled while waving his hand.

Trent saw Dez and decided to meet them on the shore. "This should be interesting!" he said. "Hey guys what's up! Trent yelled.

" Just the beautiful sky!" Dez said while looking at sky almost crying.

"Ignore him... I need to talk to you!" Austin said pushing Dez aside.

"About what?" Trent said confused.

"Its about Ally." Austin said serious.

"We know the truth... and we know your plan." Dez said trying to be serious.

" What Plan?!" Trent and Austin said at the same time.

" I don't know I just thought it would be cool to say it like in a movie!" Dez said laughing.

Both of them just stared at Dez with a lost and confused look. "You know... I am just gonna go with Trish now... I believe she is working at Mini's today!" Dez said and ran off. " Tough crowd!" He said and when off.

* * *

Ally and Cassidy where just walking on the beach really close to the water. It was a windy day, not bad windy, a good windy, the one that they could the fresh wind flow around, the wind made the girls hair flow just the right way, the sun made there skin shine.

"So Ally, you said you wanted to talk with me! What's up?" Cassidy said smiling.

" I wanted to know why you came back? Ally said smiling.

"Oh that... well my band broke up." Cassidy said frowning.

"Oh I am sorry Cassidy!" Ally said feeling guilty.

"Its okay Ally, I actually got over it already!" Cassidy said smiling think about Austin.

"That's fast?" Ally said surprised.

"Well everyone else moved on... why can't I?" Cassidy said looking at the sun.

"That true... I am sure you do great on whatever you decided to do!" Ally said smiling. "What are you going to do?" Ally added.

" I am going solo!" Cassidy smiled. "Well that's If I can't find a partner" Cassidy said.

"That's great! I am sure you'll do amazing! Ally smiled " And your partner will come, just look at me I have Austin, we are the perfect match!" Ally said and then remember the reason she was talking to Cassidy.

"Yeah you guys are the perfect match!" Cassidy said fake smiling.

"So when are you gonna go out as a solo? You know to start making publicity." Ally asked.

" I have no idea... I need a song for that... but I can't write it by myself...that's why I asked..." Cassidy stopped remembering Ally wasn't suppose to find out about her and Austin.

"That's why you and Austin are now partners right?" Ally said finishing her sentence.

"Hmmm... how did you..." Cassidy was so confuse.

" Austin accidentally told me yesterday..." Ally said smiling.

"And your not mad?" Cassidy asked.

" I was a little at first... but then I realized its just one song." Ally said smiling.

"One song?" Cassidy said confused.

"It is just one song right?" Ally asked confused.

" Ally, don't take it like I threat but I actually want Austin and I to be official partners." Cassidy said

"What?" Ally stopped walking, then she say she was getting behind and ran to get caught up with Cassidy " Did you just say official partners?!" Ally asked freaking out.

"Yeah I did! You see Austin has so much talent that he has been holding in!" Cassidy doing a turn.

" What do you mean?" Ally asked confused.

" Austin is so talented... he could be in tour right now if he wanted too!" Cassidy said smiling.

" Then what's holding him back!" Ally asked a little curious.

"You silly!" Cassidy said laughing.

"Me?" Ally said shocked " Me? Why me?" Ally said not knowing what else to say.

" You really don't know why?" Cassidy asked as she turned around to face Ally.

"No... can you please explain?" Ally said confused.

" He is a singer who loves to be on stage, and your a writer who can't be on stage..." Cassidy said hoping Ally would catch on...

" What?" Ally asked more confused.

" Ally was your worst fear?" Cassidy ask.

" My Stage fright... Why?" Ally said confused " Because of my stage fright?" Ally asked.

" Well at least that what he said yesterday during practice!" Cassidy said and turn back around to keep walking. Ally couldn't believe what she was hearing, she couldn't move but she saw Cassidy walking away and ran to catch her again.

"Wait! Stop right here!" Ally said breathless and got in front of Cassidy so she could stop walking. " Please just tell me what you mean and what he said." Ally begged.

" All I can tell you is that he has been waiting for you so could get over your stage fright so you guys can go on tour together, but he doesn't seem that happening anytime soon." Cassidy said and went around Ally so she could keep walking.

"So if I don't get over my stage fright he is just gonna dump me and get a new partner?" Ally asked.

Cassidy turned around to see her and said " Ally, I think he already did... what are you gonna do about it?" Ally and Cassidy said nothing they just looked at each other for the longest time ever it was just the two of them Face to Face and the sun in the middle.

* * *

"Well, I was planning on taking a walk on the beach after surfing, wanna join me?" Trent asked.

" Yeah sure, it won't hurt." Austin said.

"So you wanted to talk about Ally?" Trent asked

"Yeah I do!" Austin said quietly

" So what's going on with Ally?" Trent asked faking a confused look.

" I want to know why you and Ally are now partners?" Austin said in a loud tone.

" Wait... how do you..." Trent was about to ask but Austin interrupted him.

" Ally told me yesterday before she left my house!" Austin yelled.

" I asked her to help me write a song and she said yes... no big deal!" Trent said smiling.

" Just one song?" Austin asked not being able to believe Trent.

" Well I actually don't want it just to be one song... but its a good start!" Trent said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked confused.

" Well I want and Ally and I to be official partners!" Trent said happily.

"O-Official Partners?" Austin said chocking on the words

" Yes Official Partners Austin! Why?" Trent laughed.

"You do realize that Ally and I are Official Partners Right?" Austin said confident.

"Yeah, but that wont last for long!" Trent said and turned too look at the sky.

" So I was right you are trying to steal Ally from me!" Austin stopped.

" Look dude all is fair in love and war! And this is war!" Trent said and kept walking.

Austin saw that Trent kept walking and ran after him " This is not war! I met Ally first! I am her partner! and that's that!" Austin said in a loud voice.

" Austin! Please when Ally gets over her stage fright there won't any Team Austin anymore!" Trent said laughing

"What do you mean?" Austin asked confused.

"Austin, Ally will stop writing your songs when she gets over her stage fright... she'll meet new people, have her own plans, and she will forget about you!" Trent said.

" Ally is not like that!" Austin yelled.

"Well I am just telling you what she told me during our practice!" Trent said and kept walking.

"Trent! Whatever you doing or planning is not working is not gonna work!" Austin said getting in front of Trent.

" I don't know what your talking about!" Trent said going around Austin and started walking.

" Ally would never do that... I know she wouldn't... she-she-she would never leave me..." Austin said and stopped.

Trent stopped turned a look right at Austin and said " Dude... she already did... What are you gonna do about it?" Trent said sarcastically.

Trent and Austin just stood there, looking at each other, Austin was looking at Trent with an angry look and Trent just had the evil look.

* * *

"I won't allow it... I can't loose Austin." Ally said confident.

"I won't allow it... I can't loose Ally" Austin said confident.

" And how are you gonna do that?" Cassidy and Trent said at the same time.

" I am gonna get over my stage fright!" Ally said smiling.

" I am gonna change, I am gonna learn how to write songs, and if is necessary I won't let her get over her stage fright! She is not ready not just yet!" Austin yelled.

Cassidy and Ally started walking they didn't say anything else. There was just silence, Ally couldn't stop thinking of what Cassidy told her about Austin she had no idea how she was gonna get rid of her stage fright. " You don't have to do it you know right" Cassidy said. " But I do If I really don't want to loose Austin." Ally said looking down. " Ally are you and Austin just partners and best friends or is there something else?" Cassidy asked confused. " Hmmm..." Ally said about to answer then she as she turn her head forward. "Austin... Trent?" Ally asked confused while both girls got closer to them.

Both of guys turn around to face the girls there shocked to see them together.

"Ally... Cassidy?" Austin said shocked.

" Hey Alls!" Trent said smiling.

" Hey Austin!" Cassidy said happily.

" What are you girls doing here?" Austin asked nervous.

"Just came for a walk! Right Ally?" Cassidy said smiling.

"Yeah just for a walk!" Ally said smiling back.

"But you hate beaches!" Austin said kind of laughing and confused.

" People can change!" Ally said more serious " What are guys doing here... together?" Ally asked shocked.

" Just walking too!" Trent said smiling.

" Taking a walk as well!" Austin smiling.

"Together?" Ally asked shocked.

" Yeah... we are friends now!" Austin said hugging Trent and fake smiling.

"Yeah friends!" Trent said smiling.

"That's good!" Ally said confused.

" So your Trent! I am Cassidy nice to meet you!" Cassidy said smiling and had her hand to shake Trent's hand.

" Nice too meet you Cassidy!" Trent said reaching for Cassidy's hand and then did a small wink.

" Its getting late I should probably go!" Ally said looking at Austin and lost her smile "I see guys tomorrow!" she added.

" Ally wait!" Trent yelled.

"Yeah?" Ally asked.

" I was wondering if you wanted to go eat something?" Trent asked "You guys can come too!" Trent added.

" Sure!" Cassidy said.

" I'll go!" Austin said.

" Sure I'll go too!" Ally said nervous.

The four of them got together and walk of little by little.

* * *

**BOOM! HORRIBLE CHAPTER! ANYWAY IS THERE SOMETHING MORE BETWEEN ALLY AND AUSTIN? IS THIS MUSIC WAR OR LOVE... DO YOU KNOW? BACAUSE I DONT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GUESS WE WILL FIND OUT NEXT TIME! NIGHT GUYS DREAM WITH ROSS OR LAURA PLEASE REVIEW!.**

"


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS :D ANYWAY I HAD THIS CHAPTER ALL DONE AND READY TO PUBLISH BUT I DIDNT LIKE IT AT ALL SO I AM JUST GONNA RE-WRITE IT ALL OVER AGAIN WITH A BLANK MIND SO WISH ME LUCK :D HOPE YOU LIKE IT! CHAPTER 7 HERE YOU GO :D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally or Their Songs :D**

* * *

The four of them had a really long walk to Melody's Diner. Austin and Ally didn't talk much at all, they tried as much as they could to avoid each other. Cassidy and Trent where the ones keeping the conversation going it was like if they were best friends, the perfect match.

" Yes we are here!" Trent said happily.

" Finally I am starving! Aren't you guys?" Cassidy said turning to Austin and Ally.

" Yeah me too!" Austin and Ally said at the same time look at each other and then look away quickly.

" Come on guys lets go! Trent said while reaching the door an opening it " Ladies First!" He said looking at Ally and then winking at her. Ally was about to say something but Austin interrupted her.

" Thank You Trent... Come on lets go!" Austin said grabbing Cassidy's armed.

" Ummmm... Welcome..." Trent said with a confused look.

" Forget him... Thank you Trent! Lets go eat!" Ally said smiling while grabbing Trent's hand.

" Welcome to Melody's Diner! For how many?" The waitress sang.

" 4 please!" Austin said smiling.

" Booth or Table?" The waitress sang.

" Booth please!" Trent said smiling getting in front of Austin.

" Right this way!" The waitress sang. " I will be right back!" She sang.

Sitting in the booth was a total chaos. They couldn't figure out who to sit next to, Austin sat next to Cassidy, and Ally sat next to Trent. Trent was facing Cassidy and Ally was facing Austin. Ally and Austin kept avoiding eye contact.

" Here are your menus!" The waitress sang.

"Thanks!" They all said.

" So what may I get you to drink? The waitress sang.

" Lemonade!" Austin and Ally said at the same time, but kept avoiding eye contact.

" Raspberry Robot!" Trent said smiling.

" Same for me!" Cassidy said smiling.

" Two Lemonades, and two Raspberry robot coming right up!" The waitress sang and walked away.

" I remember when Cassidy use to work here!" Ally said smiling.

" This is were I met Austin!" Cassidy said smiling and getting close to Austin

" Yeah I remember too...!" Austin said moving away from Cassidy.

" You use to work here?" Trent said surprised.

" Yeah I did for a while, Austin used to work here too!" Cassidy said smiling.

" Austin you worked here?" Trent said more surprised.

" He had this big crush on Cassidy, so he got a job to be close to her!" Ally said smiling.

" Awe. You did that for me?" Cassidy said blushing.

" Yeah. Its not a big deal!" Austin said smiling and blushing.

" You guys make a cute couple!" Trent said smiling " Right Ally?" he added.

" Yeah totally the cutest!" Ally said smiling.

" We are n-" Austin was saying when he was interrupted.

" Two lemonades , and two Raspberry Robots here you go!" The waitress sang.

" Thank you!" They all said.

" So what would you like to order?" The waitress sang.

" I will like a hamburger." Trent said.

" Yeah I have that too!" Austin said " Since I don't see pancakes in the menu!" He added and they all laughed.

" I will have Chicken Parmesan on a Bed of Linguini!" Ally said smiling.

" I have that too!" Cassidy said smiling.

" Great! I will be right back!" The waitress sang.

" So how long do you guys know each other?" Cassidy asked.

" About 5 to 6 months kind of!" Ally said smiling.

" Yeah!" Trent said smiling.

" Are you guys... together!" Cassidy said smiling.

" What?! No!" Austin and Ally said choking with the lemonade.

" No we are just partners!" Trent said smiling.

" Yeah just partners!" Ally said trying to breath.

" You guys are partners?" Cassidy said shocked.

" Yeah! Why?" Trent said and asked smiling.

" Austin and I are partners too!" Cassidy said putting her arm around Austin's arm.

" Really? That's amazing!" Trent said happily.

" Yeah we are also gonna sing together! Right Austin!" Cassidy said happier.

" Yeah! I can't wait!" Austin said smiling.

" You guys are so lucky! I wish Ally and I could sing together!" Trent said with a frown.

" Too bad she has stage fright! Austin said smiling.

" I am sorry Trent!" Ally said frowning.

" Ally, that didn't come out right, I wasn't trying to make fun of you!" Austin said begging.

" Its okay Alls, when your ready just tell me!" Trent said smiling.

" Thanks Trent!" Ally said smiling.

" Ally..." Austin said

" Its okay Austin... I understand!" Ally said smiling.

" Two hamburgers, and two Chicken Parmesan on a Bed of Linguini, here you go! The waitress sang! "Enjoy!" She added.

" Thanks!" They all said and started eating.

" So Ally how is your song going?" Cassidy asked.

" Horrible, we haven't gotten anything!" Ally said frustrated.

"That sucks!" Cassidy said.

" We will figure out something!" Trent said smiling.

" How about yours?" Ally said asking.

" Its good! Austin gave me an idea!" Cassidy said smiling.

" Austin? Wow that's great!" Ally said shocked but smiling.

" I am as shocked as you are!" He said laughing.

" Can we hear the song?" Trent asked smiling.

" You wont steal it?" Austin said suspicious.

" Austin!" Cassidy and Ally yelled.

" What? Just making sure!" Austin said smiling.

" He has me to write his song, he doesn't need to steal any song!" Ally said.

" I'll show you the song... its not a lot but here it is!" Cassidy said smiling.

" Let's hear it!" Trent and Ally said smiling.

" Its been so long since I saw you, I was wondering if you were even real, Now I can't believe my eyes, Yeah your not pretend, I thought you might be my imaginary friend..." Cassidy sang.

" That's amazing!" Ally said smiling and clapping.

" I agree amazing!" Trent said clapping.

" It was Austin's idea!" Cassidy said smiling and grabbed Austin's hand.

" Congrats Austin!" Ally said smiling.

" Yeah! You guys are perfect partners!" Trent said smiling.

" Yeah perfect... I am sorry guys but I gotta go! My dad is probably really worried!" Ally said standing up.

" Awe. That sucks!" Cassidy said.

" Will we have practice today?" Trent asked.

"No not today! I want to sleep today! We'll have practice tomorrow!" Ally said smiling " Thanks guys! I had fun!" She added and left running.

" I gotta go to guys! Its getting late!" Austin said and left running.

" Austin wait! You barely touch your meal! Cassidy yelled.

" Bye..." Trent said confused.

"Ugh!Austin!" Cassidy yelled.

" He is going after her you know right?" Trent said laughing.

" I know..." Cassidy said furious.

" Well what are you waiting for!" Trent yelled.

" Huh?" Cassidy said confused.

" Go after him! Go!" Trent yelled.

" Hmmm... Right!" Cassidy said standing up and left.

* * *

" She is so beautiful! They are perfect for each other!" Ally yelled to herself.

" Ally! Ally wait!" Austin yelled running.

" Huh? Austin?" Ally said while turning around.

" I finally caught up too you!" Austin said breathless.

" What are you doing here?" Ally asked.

" I wanted to walk you home! Or would you like Trent to do it?" Austin said.

" Trent? No way!" Ally said smiling.

" I thought you liked him?" Austin said getting closer to her and they both started walking.

" He is cool guy, but like him like him no way, he is not my type!" Ally said looking at the stars.

" That's a relieve... Why are you writing a song with him then?" Austin asked.

" He asked and I just couldn't say no!" Ally said smiling " Besides its just one song!" She added.

"Just one song, You sure?" Austin asked.

" I am positive!" Ally said smiling.

" Good!" Austin said smiling.

" What about you and Cassidy? You guys seem pretty close!" Ally said.

" I don't know what was with all the hugging, but there is nothing going on between us!" Austin said smiling.

" Really?" Ally said feeling happy.

" Yeah we are just writing a song together! Just one song!" Austin said smiling.

" You wouldn't want to be partners with her?" She asked.

" I already have the best partner in the world!" Austin said smiling.

" Thanks Austin!" Ally said smiling.

" I really hate the awkwardness between us!" Austin said stopping.

" Yeah me too." Ally said turning towards Austin

" Are you really thinking on getting over your stage fright with Trent?" Austin asked getting closer to her.

" Yes I am thinking that! Ally said smiling.

" Oh... that's good" Austin said stopping.

" But not with Trent... if I ever decided to get over my stage fright you'll be one the I'll go to!" Ally said smiling.

" And I'll be right next to you!" Austin said smiling.

" So friends?" Ally said reaching her hand.

" Best Friends!" Austin said reached towards Ally's hand, pulled to him and hugged her.

" Austin? What was that for?" Ally said confused and hugged back.

" To end the awkwardness between us! Austin said smiling and hugged her tighter.

" Austin! Austin!" Cassidy yelled running.

" Is that Cassidy?" Ally said letting go of Austin while trying to find Cassidy.

" Cassidy?" Austin said turning when he suddenly felt Cassidy's lips touch his and felt a few drops of water on him. Austin couldn't move, he didn't know if he should push Cassidy away or just wait for her to pull away. He felt a small spark, he could barely feel it but I was there! _" What just happened!"_ Austin yelled in his head.

* * *

" _Austin and Cassidy are kissing!" And now is raining too...!" _Ally yelled in here head.

" _Should I stay, or should I leave..." _Ally thought to herself.

_" I should leave... yeah totally leave... this is just to much for me" _Ally said trying to turn around and walk. " _I-I-I-I can't move... I can't even breath right... why is this hurting so much... why do I want to cry...!"_ Ally said trying to keep her tears in. " _Come on Ally! Get over it! They like each other, they are kissing each other! Don't you see, they are perfect for each other! Leave now!" _Ally yelled in her mind and turned around trying to run.

* * *

Cassidy push away seconds after noticing Austin wasn't kissing back.

" Cassidy... Did you just kissed me?" Austin said still shocked.

" I just needed to see you and say goodbye to you properly!" Cassidy said smiling.

" By kissing me?" Austin said still shocked.

" Well that's what people do when they are together... don't they?" Cassidy said getting close to Austin.

Austin had no idea what to say, he was still shocked and didn't know what to tell Cassidy without hurting her feelings but then he remembered that Ally was right behind him. " Ally! This is not what it looks like!" Austin said fast turning to Ally.

" Huh?" Ally said about to run but stopped and turn to Ally.

" Ally..." Austin said getting close to Ally.

" Ally! I didn't see you there!" Cassidy said following Austin.

" Its okay... You guys are together... I am happy for you! Ally said stepping back.

" Ally... nooo is not-" Austin said getting close to Ally but she kept stepping back.

" Awe. Thank you Ally!" Cassidy said hugging Austin.

" W-welcome... I-I Have to go now... Um see you guys tomorrow!" Ally said turning around and ran as fast as she could.

" Ally! Wait!" Austin yelled, pushed Cassidy away and ran toward Ally but it was too late.

" Austin! Come one lets go, Its raining pretty hard! Lets Go!" Cassidy said pulling Austin away.

" Ally..."Austin said been pulled by Cassidy.

* * *

" Austin and Cassidy are together now!" Ally said crying and running through the hard rain. " Its over... I lost Austin!" Ally said crying harder and ran through the rain as fast as she could. The rain was getting worst, Ally couldn't see nothing, she could only hear the cars pass through, and the thunder really loud. She didn't care all she could thing about was about Austin and Cassidy's kiss. She turned to her left to head home and ran crossing the street.

" Watch out!" Ally heard someone yelled.

" Huh?" Ally said stopping and looked to her right and saw a red car going her way with no signs of stopping.

" Ahhhh!" Ally screamed.

* * *

** AHHHHHHHHHH! CASSIDY KISSED AUSTIN NOOO! ANYWAY HOW WAS IT? I HAD ONE OF THE SONG I AM GONNA USE IN THIS STORY TO INSPIRED ME GUESS WHICH ONE! ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! IGNORE ALL MISTAKES OR MISSPELLES WORDS LOVE YA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS :D WHAT I DID NOT DELETE THE CHAPTER AGAIN xD OKAY MAYBE I DID... ANYWAY THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS. CHAPTER 8 HERE YOU GO :D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin And Ally or Any Of Their Songs.**

* * *

_Previously On Austin and Ally:_

_" Watch out!" Ally heard someone yelled._

_" Huh?" Ally said stopping and looked to her right and saw a red car going her way with no signs of stopping._

_" Ahhhh!" Ally screamed._

* * *

Ally couldn't move. Her body was in shocked and wouldn't let her move. Her body had given up on her. She closed her eyes, not wanting too see the car getting close to her. When suddenly she felt someone hugged her and pushed her to the ground. She didn't want to open her eyes, she only heard a car pass by really fast. She didn't know if it was all a dream or if it was real. She felt the warmness of the person covering her and she just wanted to stay there and never move.

" Ally! Ally! Are you okay?" A young boy yelled letting Ally go.

Ally was falling sleep in the boy's arms but his voice woke her up. She opened her eyes slowly, she wasn't able to see anything with the rain and her tears. She finally opened her eyes completely and even so it was really blurry she got to see the boy's face. "Y-you..." Ally said barely able to speak.

" Ally! Your okay!" The young boy said smiling.

" T-t-t-rent..."Ally said holding her tears.

" Yeah that's me..." Trent said smiling.

" You saved me..." Ally said looking for the car.

" I couldn't let you get ran over..." Trent said smiling.

" Thank you... Thank you!" Ally said jumping on Trent and hugged him. She couldn't hold her tears anymore and stared to cry as hard as she could. Trent hugged her back. They sat there for a while. Ally couldn't even figure out if she was wet because of the rain or because of her tears.

" Ally... Are you okay?" Trent said hugging Ally harder.

" I owe you my life..." Ally said letting go of Trent.

" You could repay me by staying alive..." Trent said smiling.

" I will..." Ally said.

"Come on... Lets go home!" Trent said standing up and started to help Ally stand up.

" Ouch..." Ally screamed.

" What's wrong?" Trent said bending down.

" My ankle... it hurts..." Ally said holding her ankle.

" This is why you should never wear wedges when your about to get ran over by car!" Trent said and they both laughed.

" Let me try again..." Ally said trying to stand up. " Ouch..." She screamed. " I cant walk..." Ally added.

" We better get you to the hospital!" Trent said putting his jacket over Ally, and got her by her legs and back to carry her.

" Um... Trent what are you doing?" Ally asked.

" We need to get you to the hospital and since you can't walk I will carry you..." Trent said smiling and started walking.

Ally rested her head against Trent's shoulder " Trent..." Ally said softly.

" Yeah?" Trent asked looking down at Ally.

"Thank you..." Ally said softly.

" You already told me that..." Trent said smiling.

" I know... I just needed to say it again." Ally said smiling.

" Just relax... We will get to the hospital soon..." Trent said smiling.

" You risked your life for me... That's something I will never forget..." Ally said softly and felt sleep my the sound of the rain.

" Anything for you... Ally." Trent said smiling.

* * *

**Next Morning:**

Austin didn't sleep much last night. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss between Cassidy and him. He couldn't stop thinking about Ally and how she left running really upset. He tried calling her and texting her but she didn't answer. "_ Man... she is really mad at me... she didn't answer any of my calls or texts!" _Austin said to himself. "_ Maybe I should go to Sonic Boom..."_ Austin said while he walked around the mall.

"Austin!" Dez yelled.

" Hey Dez!" Austin said while he turned around.

" What are you doing here so early?" Dez asked getting close to him and started to walk together.

" I came to talk to Ally..." Austin said with a frown.

" So it didn't go too well yesterday huh?" Dez said.

" I was walking with Trent when we saw Ally and Cassidy talking. Trent had this idea of going to eat all together. We ate and after dinner Ally and I walked home together but..."Austin stopped really confused.

"But... what?" Dez said curious.

" Cassidy kissed me... right in front of Ally... right after I told Ally there was nothing going on between Cassidy and me..." Austin said so confused.

" Whoa... What did Ally do?" Dez said with a frown.

" I tried to explain to her what happened. But Cassidy kept butting in and Ally just left running..." Austin said guilty.

" And you didn't call her?" Dez said surprised.

" I tried to call her and text her all night but she didn't answer... she must be really mad at me..." Austin said sadly.

" I am sure when you explained everything to her, she will understand..." Dez said being positive.

" I hope so..." Austin said hopelessly.

" We are here!" Dez said nervously.

" Yeah... I can't go in..." Austin said trying to walk back.

" Oh no your not running away! Austin Moon doesn't ran away! Now walk!" Dez said pushing Austin into Sonic Boom.

" Hey Ally!" Austin yelled nervously...

" Austin!" Trish yelled panicking.

" Trish? Your not Ally!" Austin said shocked.

" No duh!" Trish said angry.

" Where is Ally?" Austin asked.

" I don't know... I went to Ally's house and her dad said she didn't spend the night there... so I came here thinking she would be here..." Trish said worried.

" Please tell me she is in the practice room!" Austin yelled worried.

" She is not here either..." Trish said worried.

" Ally told me she had to home last night!" Austin said nervous walking all over the place.

" Wait you saw Ally yesterday?" Trish said confused.

" Yeah we had dinner together and then we were walking home together, when Cassidy kissed me and Ally left pretty upset!" Austin said really fast.

" What! And you didn't go after her!" Trish said angrier.

" I tried too... But I lost her and I wasn't able to see her with all the rain!"

" You left Ally by herself in the rain upset and possibly crying!" Trish said angrier and getting close to Austin.

" I-I... didn't think something would happen to her. " Austin said with a frown.

**Phone rings:**

**Know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game**

" Ally!" Trish yelled with relive as Austin and Dez smiled with a relive.

" No I am not Ally..." Trent said whispering.

" Trent? What are you doing with Ally's phone?" Trish asked confused. Austin got really upset and took Trish's phone away.

" Trent! What are you doing with Ally's phone!" Austin yelled really angry.

" Look I don't call to fight with you... I just called to tell you guys that Ally is in the hospital!" Trent said really upset.

" H-hospital!" Austin said shocked and couldn't move anymore. Dez took the phone away from Austin.

" Ally is in the hospital?" Dez asked panicking.

" She was about to get ran over by a car... I was able to push her before away but she hurt he ankle and the doctors said she hit her head pretty hard!" Trent said whispering.

" Is she okay?" Dez asked scared.

" She is okay... she is sleeping right now..." Trent said whispering.

" Okay we will be right there!" Dez said , hanged up and gave the phone to Trish.

" What did he say?" Austin and Trish yelled.

" He said that Ally was about to get ran over by a car, luckily he was able to push her out if the way, but she hurt her ankle and the doctors say that she hit her pretty hard." Dez said fast.

"I-is she okay?" Austin said about to cry.

" She is okay, she is sleeping right now! Dez said relived.

" Well what are we waiting for lets go! I'll call Ally's dad on the way to the hospital!" Trish said and they left running to the hospital.

* * *

**Hospital:**

Trish saw Trent on the visitors room drinking a cup of coffee. " Trent!" Trish yelled walking towards him and they guys followed.

" Hey guys! You guys came fast!" Trent said smiling.

" How's Ally?" Austin said getting in front of Trent.

" She still sleeping..." Trent said

" Can we go in?" Dez asked.

" Just one at the a time!" Trent said smiling.

" You should go in first Austin!" Trish said smiling.

" You sure?" Austin said nervous.

" I am positive!" Trish said smiling.

"Okay, I'll go...!" Austin said walking towards the room.

" Good luck! Dez and Trish yelled.

* * *

" Okay here it is! I can do this!" Austin said while opening the door. His heart broke into million pieces when he saw Ally in bed. The room seem so peaceful but at the same time really depressing. Ally was really pale and her eyes were really red like she just finished crying. Austin sat down next to her and just rubbed his hand on her cheek. " I am really sorry Ally... this is all my fault..." Austin said holding his tears. Then he suddenly felt Ally hand move a little bit.

Ally opened her eyes slowly and saw the white walls, she could see really blurry. She felt the warmness of a hand and turned towards her right. " Austin..." She said softly and smiled.

"Ally... you woke up..." Austin said smiling but feeling guilty.

" How long did I sleep for? All I remember was falling sleep in Trent's arms" Ally said softly.

" I am guessing since last night... " Austin said imagining Ally in Trent's arms. " Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Austin asked worried.

" Yeah I am okay... My ankle hurts a little but that's all..." Ally said with a small smile.

" Don't ever do this to me again Ally... I can't even think what would of happened if you would of gotten ran over..." Austin said looking down.

" I am sorry for worrying you Austin..." Ally said

" There is no need to apologize... I should be apologizing I should of followed you but I didn't... this is all my fault." Austin said.

" This is no ones fault but mine I didn't look where I was going... I should of stopped when I wasn't able to see anymore with the rain... but I didn't." Ally said smiling.

" I am just glad your okay!" Austin said smiling back.

" Good thing Trent was there, I don't even want to know where would I be if he hadn't been there!" Ally said smiling.

" Can I come in? Trent asked while knocking on the door.

" Trent! I was just telling Austin about how you saved me!" Ally said smiling.

" Good thing I was there!" Trent said smiling.

" Yeah..." Austin said

" Well I just came to say Goodbye, I am gonna go and shower!" Trent said smiling.

" Um.. Austin can you give me a minute alone with Trent..." Ally begged and gave a small smile.

" Sure.. I'll be outside." Austin said stood up and walked out.

* * *

" You need to tell me something?" Trent sad sitting down.

" I know I already told you this but Thank You so much!" Ally said smiling and sat to give him a hug.

" Your welcome... Like I said anything for you!" Trent said laughing.

" Well even though I been sleeping since I got here I decided something.." Ally said smiling.

" What is it?" Trent said curious.

" You risked your life for me... " Ally started saying.

" Ally already told you that you don't owe me anything!" Trent said smiling.

" I know... but please let me do this... please for me." Ally said begging.

" Fine... What do you want to do?" Trent asked smiling.

" Like I was saying, you risked your live for me, so I decided that I am gonna risked my stage fright and sing a duet with you!" Ally said smiling.

" Your gonna get over your stage fright?" Trent said excited.

" I know it doesn't compare to what you did for me , but I know your really want me to sing with you." Ally said " So what do you say?" Ally added.

" You know you don't have to do this right?" Trent asked smiling.

" I know. But I want to!" Ally said smiling.

"Then I agree." Trent said happily.

" Thanks Trent, for letting me do this." Ally said smiling.

" What would Austin say?" Trent asked.

" This is my choice... He'll understand, he won't be able to change my mind!" Ally said smiling.

" Okay then... I'll love to stay but I need to change to new clothes!" Trent said

" Get some sleep too!" Ally said smiling.

" I'll Try!" Trent said smiling and walked to the door. " By the way the doctor said all your exams came out clean... You be leaving home today." Trent said smiling and left.

* * *

" Ahhh!" Austin screamed and was about to fall when Trent opened the door.

" Hearing a private conversation huh?" Trent said laughing " Bad Austin!" Trent Added.

" What...Umm Trent!" Austin yelled.

" Yeah?" Trent asked

" Thanks for saving Ally!" Austin said going in the room.

" Anytime..." Trent said walking away.

* * *

" So I am guessing I don't have to tell you about the duet I am doing with Trent right?" Ally asked smiling.

" I guess not..." Austin said sitting down.

" Your doing a duet with Cassidy too... now we both are!" Ally said trying to make herself feel better.

" I see your point..." Austin said still a little mad.

" And besides is not like Trent and I are together or anything or we are kissing in front of you..." Ally said really low.

" Wait... Ally about that kiss.." Austin started saying.

" Austin its okay, you guys are together, I am happy for you guys!" Ally said smiling.

" But we are not together..." Austin said begging.

" Austin... You don't have to hide it from me anymore. I wont get mad. You guys look cute together!" Ally said.

" Ally! We are not together!" Austin yelled.

" Can I come in?" Trish asked.

" Trish!" Ally said smiling.

" Sorry for interrupting but Cassidy is outside waiting for you Austin..."Trish said not very happy.

" Cassidy? How did she know I was here?" Austin asked confused.

" I have no idea!" Trish said.

" Go!" Ally said smiling

" Huh?" Both Austin and Trish said.

" Go Austin! Don't leave her waiting!" Ally said smiling.

" But... what about you?" Austin asked.

" Trish will stay here with me!" Ally said smiling.

" Yeah I'll stay here!" Trish said smiling.

" Fine... wish me Good luck!" Austin said.

" Good luck!" Both girls yelled as Austin walked out of the room.

* * *

" What was that all about?" Trish said sitting down next to Ally.

" What was what?" Ally said confused.

" You telling Austin to go with Cassidy!" Trish said suspicious.

" Cassidy really likes Austin... if Austin makes her happy then I will shipped them together." Ally said smiling.

" And does Austin like Cassidy?" Trish asked confused.

" He doesn't it show it very much, but he does." Ally said smiling.

" How do you know?" Trish asked.

" I saw them kissing yesterday and Austin didn't push her away... I am guessing he likes her!" Ally said

" Maybe he was just confused..." Trish said smiling.

" They are perfect for each other Trish! Don't you see that!" Ally said yelling.

" Stop trying to shipped a couple when you know its hurting you!" Trish yelled.

" They belong together... and I won't be the one to break the apart!" Ally said smiling.

" Even if it mean breaking your heart into pieces?" Trish asked.

" Yes Trish even If it means breaking my heart into pieces!" Ally yelled.

" Why?" Trish asked.

" Because I care about Austin..." Ally said

" There has to be another reason!" Trish said

" Like what?" Ally asked

" I don't know maybe because your denying your feelings for him!" Trish said sarcastically.

" I am not!" Ally yelled.

" Yes your are!" Trish yelled.

" I am not!" Ally yelled again.

" Ally just admitted already!" Trish yelled.

" What do you want me to say! That I like Austin and I cant bare too see him and Cassidy together!" Ally yelled.

" Yes!" Trish yelled.

" Fine!" Ally yelled

" Fine!" Trish yelled.

There was a moment of silence just so Ally could calm down. Ally could feel Trish stared a her but she just tried as much as could to avoid her.

* * *

" Cassidy!" Austin yelled.

" Austin!" Cassidy ran and hugged him.

" What are you doing here?" Austin said annoyed.

" I heard in Sonic Boom you where in the hospital and I got really worried!" Cassidy yelled.

" I am okay! Don't worry! Ally is the one who got hurt!" Austin said pushing Cassidy away.

" Oh... is she okay?" Cassidy asked.

" She is okay... she'll be able to home today" Austin said smiling.

" That's good!" Cassidy said smiling.

" Cassidy we need to talk!" Austin said sitting down.

" About what?" Cassidy asked and sat down next to him.

" About us..." Austin said nervously.

" What about us?" Cassidy asked getting ready to kiss Austin.

" You kissed me yesterday..." Austin said pushing away.

" Yeah so what?" Cassidy said smiling.

"You see when I met you I had this big crush on you..." Austin started saying.

" Soo..." Cassidy said confused.

" But when I asked you out you said you couldn't..." Austin said

" Yeah because I was going to L.A but now I am back!" Cassidy said smiling.

" The thing is... is that I moved on..." Austin said

" What are you trying to say?" Cassidy asked confused.

" I don't feel the same way about you the way you feel about me..." Austin said nervous.

" So you don't like me anymore?" Cassidy said shocked.

" I am sorry Cassidy, your amazing but I like someone else now..." Austin said

" Who?" Cassidy asked.

* * *

" Your right... I like Austin!" Ally said and covered her self with the bed sheets.

" I like Ally!" Austin said smiling and nervously.

* * *

**BOOOM! YES FINALLY THEY ADMIT THEY LIKE EACHOTHER HUH! YAY! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPENED NEXT! AHHH I HAVE NO IDEA xD! HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER :D LOVE YA GUYS! OH AND BY THE WAY I START SCHOOL SO I TRY TO ADD A CHAPTER PER WEEK OR MAYBE TWO! NIGHT DREAM WIH ROSS OR LAURA LOVE YA :D**

**PS: KEEP IN MIND I WRITE THIS WITH A BLANK MIND OKAY LOVE YA :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS :D I REALLY HOPE YOUR LOVING THE STORY :D ANYWAY I STILL HAVE NO HOMEWORK YAY ME :D YEAH I'LL STOP TALKING NOW CHAPTER 9 HERE YOU GO :D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally or Any of Their Songs :D**

* * *

_Previously On Austin and Ally:_

_" Your right... I like Austin!" Ally said and covered her self with the bed sheets._

_" I like Ally!" Austin said smiling and nervously._

* * *

Trish felt bad for making Ally admit her feelings for Austin. She sat on the bed next to Ally and took the cover sheets away from Ally's face.

" You shouldn't be hiding yourself!" Trish said smiling.

" I can't believe you made me admit my feelings!" Ally said covering her face with her hands.

" I didn't really think you were actually gonna admit it!" Trish said with a sorry look.

" You have no idea... how hard is to hide my feelings." Ally said.

" Well don't hide them!" Trish said smiling.

" What?" Ally said confused.

" Tell Austin how you feel!" Trish said.

" Trish... what if he doesn't feel the same way..." Ally said.

" You'll never know unless you tell him!" Trish said smiling.

" If I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way, this could ruin our partnership and our friendship..." Ally said thinking.

" So what are you going to do now?" Trish asked.

" Nothing I am not gonna do anything!" Ally said.

" Ally... but!" Trish said trying to make Ally change your mind.

" But nothing Trish... Austin is with Cassidy and he likes her... and I won't be the one to break the up." Ally said confident.

" You'll regret this..." Trish said sitting down in the chair.

" I know..." Ally said whispering and covered herself again with the bed sheets.

* * *

Cassidy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Austin didn't have feelings for her. She felt so mad and wanted to ran away but the same time she wanted to go to Ally's room and yelled at her. She knew Ally wasn't the one to blame but her heart beat so fast she couldn't think right. She didn't have the right words for Austin.

" Y-ou like Ally? Cassidy said shocked.

" Yeah... I am so sorry Cassidy..." Austin said begging.

" Since when?" Cassidy said not making eye contact.

" I don't know... I guess the feelings have always been there but I was just confused. I realized I liked her a few weeks ago. And then you came back and Ally wanted us too date I she got me more confused and then I find out about Trent and I couldn't stand imaging them together..." Austin said really fast.

" Wait... Ally wants us together?" Cassidy said smiling.

" Yeah... she wanted to plan the date that I still owed you." Austin said.

" So Ally doesn't know you like her huh?" Cassidy said smiling.

" No..." Austin said with a frown.

" Austin if Ally wants us together you do know what that means... right?" Cassidy said with an evil smile.

" No... What?" Austin said confused.

" I am sorry Austin... but Ally doesn't feel the same way about you!" Cassidy said faking the frown.

" I don't know... I think she does..." Austin said trying to be positive.

" If she felt the same way about you she wouldn't be trying to plan a date for you with another girl!" Cassidy said reaching towards Austin's hand.

" I- guess your right..." Austin said hopelessly.

* * *

" Ms. Dawson? Can I come in?" A women said.

" Yes come in!" Ally said fighting with the sheets to take them of there heads.

" Hello Ms. Dawson I am Dr. Marano. How are you feeling?" Dr. Marano said.

" Hi Dr. Marano!" Both girls said smiling.

" I feel just fine... My ankle hurts a little bit but that's all!" Ally said smiling.

" Hmmm..." Dr. Marano said taking a look at Ally's ankle. " Does your head hurt? She added writing something in the clipboard.

" No, no it doesn't." Ally said touching her head.

" Hmmm... Good." Dr. Marano said still writing in the clipboard.

" Is she okay?" Trish said curious.

" Oh yeah she is just fine!" Dr. Marano said smiling

"Oh. That's good!" Trish said smiling.

" Good news! Your exams came out just fine. and your ankle should be good and ready in a week or so. You'll be able to leave home today!" Dr. Marano said smiling.

" That's great!" Both girls said smiling.

" The nurses just have to finish some paper work. But you can change into your clothes now." Dr. Marano said smiling.

" Thank you!" Ally said smiling.

" I prescribed you some medicine for pain in case your head or your ankle start hurting." Dr. Marano said smiling.

" Thanks." Ally said.

" Feel better!" Dr. Marano said leaving.

" I will!" Ally said smiling.

" Oh and Ally?" Dr. Marano said looking back.

" Yes?" Ally asked.

" Next time your crossed a street... Please be careful... Don't look down!" Dr. Marano said smiling and left.

" I will!" Ally said smiling.

" I will text Dez to bring your clothes!" Trish said smiling.

" Hmm... Don't look down?" Ally said thinking.

" Huh..." Trish said confused and texted Dez.

" Don't look down... Don't look down... Don't look down..." Ally said over and over in a low voice.

" Ally are you okay? Should I call a nurse?" Trish said worried getting close to Ally.

" Don't look down... THATS IT!" Ally said yelled and jumped out of bed.

" AHH! ALLY! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Trish screamed.

" I am sorry Trish! But please give me my book please! Before I forget it!" Ally said smiling.

" What? What for?" Trish asked confused.

" Hurry Trish! I don't want to forget it!" Ally said anxious.

" Fine, Fine! Here you Ms. Dawson!" Trish said reaching to Ally's back got the book and gave it to her.

" Than you! Ally said opening the book.

" What's the hurry?" Trish asked.

" Shhhs..." Ally said anxious.

" Ugh! Just tell me!" Trish said really curious and sat back down.

_" It's like I'm balanced on the edge. _

_It's like and hanging by a thread. _

_But I'm still gonna push ahead. _

_So I tell myself. _

_Yeah I tell my self _

_Don't look _

_down down_

_down down _

_Don't look _

_down down_

_down down."_Ally sang while she wrote it in her book.

" Wow Ally! That's amazing!" Trish said smiling and clapping.

" Thank Trish! I guess hitting myself in the head did come in handy!" Ally said laughing.

" So your done with Trent's song?" Trish said happily.

" Not even close... This is just part of the chorus!" Ally said smiling.

" Awe Man. Well its amazing so far." Trish said smiling.

" Yes totally amazing! Dez said smiling.

" Dez! when did you get here!" Trish yelled confused.

" I came running right after you texted me duh!" Dez said smiling.

" Dez!" Ally said smiling.

" Hey Ally! How are you feeling?" Dez asked smiling.

" I am fine! Ally said smiling.

" Great! Here are your clothes! Dez said giving the back to Ally.

" Thanks Dez.!" Ally said standing up.

" I'll be outside!" Dez said walking out.

" I'll be outside too, just to make sure he doesn't break anything!" Trish said and walked out.

" Trish ... wait... my ankle!" Ally said " Never mind! She added.

Ally opened the bag and saw her clothes nicely folded and smile at the note they left her " Hope you like the clothes- Austin." Ally read. She was quickly interrupted by the noise of Trish and Dez fighting. Ally sat at the corner of her bed really gentle and started getting ready. Austin got her purple pants, a white blouse with purple poke-dots and black flats. After she was ready she just sat there looking at the note that Austin left her and couldn't stop smiling.

" Ms. Dawson?" A nursed asked.

" Huh?" Ally said hiding the note.

" I am sorry if I scared you... Are you ready to go?" A nurse asked smiling holding a wheelchair.

" Yes I a ready!" Ally said smiling.

" Great! Just seat right here." The nurse said while helping Ally seat on the wheelchair.

" I'll get your bags!" Dez said smiling and got Ally's bags.

" Ready?" Trish said happily.

" Ready!" Ally said smiling.

They all left the room and headed to the front door.

* * *

" See Austin... I am sorry..." Cassidy said with a fake frown.

" Its okay Cassidy." Austin said

" Austin... I really like you.." Cassidy said smiling.

" Cassidy I already told you..."

" Let me finish.." Cassidy said.

" Okay." Austin said smiling.

" I really like you... and I know you don't feel the same way... but we can change that.." Cassidy said smiling.

" How?" Austin said confused.

" Please give a chance to make you fall in love with me please..." Cassidy said begging.

" You mean be a couple?" Austin asked.

" Yes!" Cassidy said smiling.

" I don't know Cassidy..." Austin said thinking.

" Take your time! I wait for you!" Cassidy said smiling.

" Thanks." Austin said grabbing Cassidy's hand.

" Austin!" Dez yelled waving.

" Huh?" Austin turned around and the first person he saw was Ally smiling.

" Ally, Austin and Cassidy are together... are you sure you can do this?" Trish asked worried.

" Trish calm down.. I'll be just fine!" Ally said smiling.

" Are you going home Ally?" Austin said walking closer to the group.

" Yeah I am! " Ally said smiling.

" I heard what happened to you Ally, I am so sorry, I hope you feel better!" Cassidy said bending towards Ally.

" Thank you Cassidy!" Ally said smiling.

" Ally's dad is waiting for us outside!" Trish said pushing Cassidy away.

" Are you coming Austin?" Dez said smiling.

" I think Austin needs sometime alone, with his girlfriend, Cassidy. Right Austin?" Ally said smiling.

" Ummm..." Austin said trying to figure out what to say.

" Thank you so much for understanding Ally!" Cassidy said hugging Austin.

" No problem!" Ally said smiling.

" Okay then lets go!" Trish said pushing the wheelchair.

" Bye Austin!" Dez said disappointed.

" Bye Austin see you later okay!" Ally said smiling.

" Bye guys..." Austin said waiving and saw his friends disappeared.

" See Austin... I told you she doesn't feel the same way about you..." Cassidy said holding his hand.

" I don't know Cassidy something tells me she does..." Austin said.

" Austin! OPEN YOUR EYES! ALLY DOESN'T LIKE YOU! AND SHE NEVER WILL! YOU KNOW WHY! BECAUSE SHE IS NOT INTERESTED IN YOU!" Cassidy yelled and ran off.

" Cassidy!" Austin ran after her. " Cassidy! Wait up!" Austin yelled and got her by the arm.

" I am so sorry Austin! I didn't mean what I said!" Cassidy said.

" It's okay!" Austin said and hugged Cassidy.

" I am really sorry." Cassidy said hugging back.

" Your right?" Austin said letting go of Cassidy.

" I am?" Cassidy said confused.

" Ally doesn't feel the same way about me... she clearly wants me with you..." Austin said.

" I am sorry Austin but somebody had to tell you!" Cassidy said.

" So I decided to give you a chance..." Austin said.

" Wait what?" Cassidy said shocked.

" Cassidy... will you be my girlfriend?" Austin said bending down like if he was gonna proposed to her.

" Yes Austin yes I will!" Cassidy said and kissed Austin.

* * *

**NOO AUSTIN! AWEEEE CASSIDY AND AUSTIN ARE TOGETHER NOW BOOOO! PLEASE DONT KILL ME xD SORRY IS A SHORT CHAPTER I RAN OUT OF IDEAS! I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP BY TOMORROW :D I HOPE :P ANYWAY REVIEW PLEASE DID YOU LIKE IT? DID YOU DISLIKE IT? OR DID YOU HATE IT? XD NIGHT DREAM WITH ROSS OR LAURA :D**

**PS: KEEP IN MIND I WRITE WITH A BLANK MIND OKAY xD PLEASE IGNORE ALL MY MISSPLLED WORDS OR ERROS THANK YOU :D LOVE YA**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY GUYS :D ANYWAY I GOT A JOB YAY ME :D BLAH BLAH CHAPTER 10 HERE YOU GO! :D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally or Their Songs :D**

* * *

_Previously On Austin and Ally:_

_" Cassidy... will you be my girlfriend?" Austin said bending down like if he was gonna proposed to her._

_" Yes Austin yes I will!" Cassidy said and kissed Austin._

* * *

It had been two days since and Ally and Austin had seen each other at the hospital. It was a really beautiful day and not like the day of the accident, it was really sunny, and hot. Ally was suppose to be resting, but she couldn't stand being home all day so she begged her dad to take her to Sonic Boom. Austin on the other hand couldn't let Cassidy out of his side, if she wasn't with him she would text or call he was getting annoyed and he missed Ally.

**Sonic Boom:**

" Hey Ally can you please open the store!" Mr. Dawson yelled while going to the practice room.

" Sure, is not like I have a hurt ankle or anything...!" Ally said yelling and annoyed. She got the keys from the counter and got closer to the door. She unlocked the door but she couldn't opened it because of the wheel chair. Ally was trying to get up to open the door but she saw telling her to sit down.

" Sit..." Trent said smiling.

Ally said looking confused and sat down. " I am not a dog!" Ally said laughing.

" Are you crazy, you could of gotten hurt!" Trent said opening the door.

" You worry to much!" Ally said laughing.

" Yeah yeah!" Trent said and pushed Ally towards the counter.

" So what brings you here?" Ally asked smiling.

" Just wanted to check up on you!" Trent said smiling.

" I am good... I couldn't be better!" Ally said smiling.

" I am glad your okay!" Trent said facing Ally. He looked straight at her eyes and started to ben down. Ally felt weird and moved herself to the side almost making Trent fall.

" I got an idea for your song! Want to hear it?" Ally said moving away from Trent.

" You mean our song?" Trent said smiling and walk towards Ally.

" Yeah our song..." Ally said and kept moving away from Trent.

"So lets hear it!" Trent said smiling.

" Right, but not here! Lets go to Mini's!" Ally said smiling.

" Okay! Lets go!" Trent said got Ally wheelchair and walked off.

* * *

**Mini's:**

"Austin! Austin! Austin!" Cassidy said waving her hand trying to get Austin's attention.

" Huh?" Austin said confused and annoyed.

" We've been sitting here for like and hour! I been talking to you about my day! And your not even paying attention to me!" Cassidy crossing her arms really mad.

" What are you talking about! I've been listening to every word you said to me!" Austin said faking the smile.

" Oh yeah! What was the last thing I said?" Cassidy said mad.

" Austin! Austin! Austin!" Austin said giggling and felt so smart.

" Not funny Austin!" Cassidy said furious.

" Yeah... I am so-rry" Austin said lowly when he suddenly saw his favorite brunet! She was wearing a pink dress with flowers and like always her wedges. He felt he had the biggest smile right now, but that turn into a frown when he saw Trent with her.

" Who are you looking at?" Cassidy asked mad and curios.

" Huh? No one!" Austin said turning into Cassidy.

" You were looking at someone!" Cassidy said.

" I was not!" Austin protested.

" Yes you were looking at..." Cassidy said looking to where Austin was looking before " Ally..."She added.

" Ally is here! Where?" Austin said looking everywhere.

" Austin... I am not that dumb!" Cassidy said upset.

" I am sorry Cassidy! Its just that I haven't seen Ally since she got out of the hospital... I miss her!" Austin said with a frown.

" Well she seem okay... She has Trent now!" Cassidy said smiling.

" I-I-I guess your right!" Austin said.

* * *

" Is this table okay?" Trent said pointing at the table.

"Its perfect!" Ally said smiling.

" Great!" Trent said pushing Ally to the table and then he sat down next to her.

" Can I get you anything?" A waitress asked.

" No thanks Trish" Trent and Ally said happily

" Thank you so much guys! I love you! Well Ally... Not you Trent!" Trish said and walked off happily.

" I feel so loved!" Trent said laughing.

" Sorry about that! Trish is just well Trish!" Ally said smiling.

" Its okay! I guess I deserve it!" Trent said smiling.

" Well you want to hear the idea?" Ally asked smiling trying to change the subject.

" Yes! I do!" Trent said smiling.

" Okay! Give me a sec!" Ally said getting her book. " It goes like this..." Ally said smiling.

(Singing)

_" It's like I'm balanced on the edge. _

_It's like and hanging by a thread. _

_But I'm still gonna push ahead. _

_So I tell myself. _

_Yeah I tell my self _

_Don't look _

_down down_

_down down _

_Don't look _

_down down_

_down down."_ Ally sang.

" So what do you think?" Ally asked smiling.

"I have no words... I just love it! Its Amazing!" Trent said yelling.

" I am glad you like it!" Ally said smiling.

" I knew you would get a great idea! Your the best songwriter I've ever met!" Trent said smiling.

" Awe! Thanks Trent!" Ally said blushing.

" No need to thank me! Thank you!" Trent said and hugged Ally.

" Umm... " Ally said not knowing if she should hug back, she was really confused but decided to hug back.

* * *

" Trent is hugging Ally! Austin said really mad.

" Awe. They look so cute together!" Cassidy said trying to smile.

" They are not cute together! Don't you see he is trying to steal her away from me!" Austin said really mad.

" Austin! They are hugging! He is not trying to steal her away!" Cassidy said facing Austin.

" They are still hugging!" Austin said wanting to go get Ally away from Trent.

" I think he likes her... how cute... they belong together!" Cassidy said smiling.

" They do not belong together! She is my Ally!" Austin said really upset.

" Excuse me! Your Ally!?" Cassidy yelled.

" Huh? Wait I meant she is my song-writer..." Austin said lowly.

" Did you like forget that you have a girlfriend! One who actually likes you!" Cassidy yelled really mad.

" I am sorry!" Austin said.

" No Austin your not! All you think about is Ally! I am your girlfriend not her!" Cassidy said standing up and left.

" Cassidy!" Austin yelled turning around.

" Here is your f-" Trish said holding a plate of food when she bumped into Cassidy and dropped the food " Food" She added looking down at the ground.

" I am not that hungry anymore..." Austin said looking down at the food.

" Whoa... What was all that about?" Trish asked confused.

" That's what's all about!" Austin said pointing at Ally and Trent.

" Ally and Trent?" Trish said confused. " What about them?" She added.

" They were hugging like for 5 minutes!" Austin said panicking

" So...?" Trish said confused.

" Don't you see he is trying to steal her away!" Austin said with a frown.

" She is only showing Trent the idea for the song! There is nothing to be worried about!" Trish said smiling.

" Your sure about that?" Austin said pointing at Ally and Trent.

" Huh?" Trish said confused a looked where Austin was pointing.

* * *

" Ally..." Trent said rubbing his hand on her cheek.

" Umm yeah?" Ally said feeling really uncomfortable.

" You know how Cassidy and Austin are together now..." Trent said still rubbing his hand on her cheek.

" Yeah... What about it?" Ally asked confused.

" Well I was wondering if..." Trent said stopping.

" Yeah?" Ally asked really nervous.

" You and I...!" Trent said getting closer to Ally.

" Ummm... " Ally said not being able to move, she felt really hot all of the sudden.

" You and I... You know..." Trent said getting closer and closer to Ally.

" Trent you know... I-I..." Ally said feeling Trent's breathing.

* * *

" Trish! He is gonna kiss her!" Austin said panicking.

" Oh my!" Trish said really nervous.

" You have to do something!" Austin yelled.

" Me? Why Me?!" Trish yelled panicking.

" Because I can't do it! I will only push Ally way!" Austin said begging.

" But... But..." Trish said panicking.

" Trish please! Trent can't kiss Ally! I am begging you please stop it!" Austin said begging.

" Ugh... Fine!" Trish said and ran off.

" Ally... don't kiss him please..." Austin said lowly.

* * *

Ally felt Trent getting closer and closer. She felt trapped, there was no way out of this. She couldn't push him away that would only hurt him. She decided she wouldn't stop Trent and closed her eyes. Austin popped into her head _" Ally... don't kiss him please..._" She heard Austin voice in her head. She opened her eyes really fast and saw Trent head tilting, they where one each apart.

" Trent... I- I cant!" Ally said trying to push away.

" Ally!" Trish yelled.

"Trish..." Trent said moving away from Ally when she heard Trish's voice.

" Trish!" Ally said happily with a relieved.

" Ally! Your still here!"" Trish said happily.

" Yup! Still here!" Ally said giving her signals about Trent.

"Great! I am sorry Trent but Ally and I got to go!" Trish said pushing Ally away.

" What? Why?" Trent asked upset.

" I have to tell Ally something super important!" Trish said smiling " Bye!" She added.

" Sorry Trent! See you later or whenever okay!" Ally said getting her book.

" Bye..." Trent said and watch the girls disappeared into the crowd.

" Stay away from her!" Trent heard a voice behind him.

" Huh? oh Austin..." Trent said with a relieved.

" Stay away from Ally!" Austin said getting closer to Trent.

" Why should I...?" Trent asked evilly.

" Because if you hurt her... you will regret it!" Austin said mad.

" She is free to make her own decisions... She likes me..." Trent said smiling evilly.

" She does not like you... she is only writing the song with you because she is to nice to say no!" Austin said mad.

" Oh please! If she didn't like me she wouldn't have been about to kiss me! If it wasn't for Trish bugging Ally we would of kissed!" Trent said laughing.

" She wasn't gonna kiss you! You were getting the close to her... She was trapped... You were gonna kiss her!" Austin said upset.

" Keep thinking that!" Trent said standing up and walked off.

" Trent I mean it! Stay away from Ally!" Austin said really upset.

" Yeah yeah! Whatever you say..." Trent said walking off.

* * *

Ally and Trish got to Sonic Boom Really fast. Ally couldn't stop thinking about the almost kiss with Trent. She wasn't able to face Trent ever again she felt so embarrassed. Trish and her dad helped her get to the practice room. She wasn't listening to anything that Trish and her dad were saying all she could think about was Trent and Austin.

" Thank you Mr. Dawson!" Trish said closing the door.

" Huh? So Trish what did you need to tell me?" Ally asked smiling.

" Who me? Nothing..." Trish said sitting down.

" Then why did you tell Trent that..." Ally asked confused.

" To stop him from kissing you duh!" Trish said smiling.

" Thank you Trish! I owe you big time!" Ally said relieved.

" No problema!" Trish said laughing

" So how did you know Trent was going to kiss me?" Ally asked.

" I was with Austin... When we both saw Trent was about to kiss you!" Trish said smiling.

" Austin saw us?" Ally said panicking.

" Yeah. He was actually the one who told me to stop Trent!" Trish said smiling.

" Austin? Really?" Ally asked shocked.

" Yeah totally! He was practically on his knees begging me!" Trish said smiling.

" Really?" Ally said blushing.

" Yes Ally! Really!" Trish said smiling.

" Can I come in?" Austin asked smiling.

"Austin!" Ally said smiling.

" Hey Alls!" Austin said smiling.

" I have to go now! Before I get in trouble at work!" Trish said.

" Bye Trish!" Austin and Ally both said smiling.

" Take care of her!" Trish said to Austin and left the room.

" Ummm.." Austin said smiling.

" Since your hear we can start working on your song!" Ally said smiling.

" Yeah I will love that!" Austin said smiling.

" Great!" Ally said getting close to the piano.

" Let me help you!" Austin said and carried Ally to the piano chair.

" Thanks!" Ally said smiling.

Ally and Austin both started playing with the piano a little to get the right melody. They were having a really bad time finding the right melody but they were having so much fun with each other.

" Hey how about this!" Ally said and played the melody.

" I love it!" Austin said smiling.

" Great now we need lyrics." Ally said smiling.

" Umm how about this..." Austin said smiling.

_" And every time we laugh,_  
_I see the sparks fly,_

_And every time you blush,_  
_I feel those butterflies,_

_Baby, how we feel,_  
_We'll always be in style,_  
_Forever and ever,"_Austin sang.

" Austin that's amazing!" Ally said smiling.

" Thanks!" Austin said smiling.

" Your getting better at writing songs!" Ally said smiling.

" I learned that from the best songwriter in the world!" Austin said smiling.

" Thanks Austin!" Ally said blushing. " Want to sing it with the melody?" Ally said smiling.

" Sure!" Austin said smiling.

They both started playing the melody...

"_**And every time we laugh,**_  
_**I see the sparks fly,**_

_**And every time you blush,**_  
_**I feel those butterflies,**_

_**Baby, how we feel,**_  
_**We'll always be in style,**_  
_**Forever and ever,**_

_**This love is never gonna fade,  
We are timeless,  
We are timeless,"**_Austin and Ally both sang together, at the end of the melody their hands touch. Time froze, They could feel their heart beating really fast like if any second their heart would stop beating. They turned to face each other, the looked right into each others eyes and smiled.

" Ally..." Austin said smiling getting close to Ally.

" Austin..." Ally said getting closer to Austin.

" There is something I been dying to tell you..." Austin said smiling.

" Me too..." Ally said smiling and felt Austin get closer.

" Please let me go first..." Austin putting his hand on her cheek.

" What is it?" Ally asked feeling butterflies in her stomach.

" Ally..." Austin said getting closer to Ally, they where one inch or less apart, their noses were touching. They both kept smiling and looked each other right in the eye. Austin's head started to tilt and so was a Ally's. They were so close to finally kiss each other. Ally felt butterflies all over her body and Austin felt his heart beating so fast he thought it was gonna stop on him before he got the chance to kiss Ally. Ally closed her eyes after watching Austin make the last move. Both their lips where about to touch when...

" Here you are! I been looking everywhere for you..." Cassidy said opening the door.

"Austin!" Cassidy yelled in shocked.

" Cassidy!" Austin and Ally yelled.

" What- What is this?" Cassidy said furious.

" Cassidy we didn't do anything..." Austin said standing up.

" Cassidy... he is right we didn't do anything." Ally said facing her.

" Ugh! I can't believe I was going to forgive you!" Cassidy said and left the room.

" Cassidy!" Austin yelled.

" Go after her!" Ally yelled.

" Huh?" Austin said confused facing Ally.

" What are you waiting there for... Go after your girlfriend!" Ally yelled.

" But... But..." Austin said not knowing what to do. He felt trapped he didn't know what choice to take.

" Go!" Ally yelled.

" Right!" Austin said and left the room.

" I like you Austin..." Ally whispered.

* * *

"Cassidy! Wait!" Austin yelled and got Cassidy by the arm to turn her around.

" What?" Cassidy asked really upset.

" Nothing happened in there..." Austin said breathless.

" Oh yeah... sure whatever..." Cassidy said sarcastically.

" Cassidy I swear we didn't kiss..." Austin said begging.

" Austin I saw you! You did!" Cassidy yelled.

" No we did not!" Austin begged.

" You sure?" Cassidy asked still upset.

" I am sure... Believe me!" Austin said.

" I don't know Austin..." Cassidy said confused.

" I came after you... didn't I? " Austin said.

" I guess I should believe you..." Cassidy said still upset.

" Thank you Cassidy!" Austin said and hugged Cassidy.

" Mmmm..." Cassidy said.

" I should probably go back to the practice room and help Ally get back in her wheelchair..." Austin said walking off.

" What? Wait Austin!" Cassidy said holding Austin's arm.

" Yeah?" Austin said confused.

" I know how you feel about Ally... but I can't do this... I don't like it when your alone with her..." Cassidy said.

" What do you mean?" Austin asked confused.

" Is either Ally or me!" Cassidy said.

" Wait what?!" Austin said shocked.

" Ally or me ?" Cassidy said really upset. " You have to choose... who is it gonna be!" She added

**AHHHH WHO IS AUSTIN GONNA PICK :O I AM SO SORRY I RUINED THE KISS xD THEY CANT KISS THAT FAST CAN THEY? xD ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER :D PLEASE REVIEW :D HAVE AN AWESOME LABOR WEEKEND :D NIGHT DREAM WITH ROSS :D**

**PS: REMEMBER THAT I WRITE WITH BLANK MIND :D OKAY :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**HI GUYS :D OMG I AM SO SORRY I TOOK FOREVER UPDATING :D I MEAN IF THERE IS REALLY ANYONE READING MY FANFIC I AM JUST GONNA SAY I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH :D AND YOU GUYS ARE GONNA START HATING ME IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS :D SOOOO JUST WARNING YOU! ANYWAY HERE YOU GO CHAPTER 11 :D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally or Any of Their Songs!**

* * *

_Previously on Austin and Ally: _

_" Is either Ally or me!" Cassidy said._

_" Wait what?!" Austin said shocked._

_" Ally or me ?" Cassidy said really upset. " You have to choose... who is it gonna be!" She added_

* * *

Austin was getting really tired of all the drama. All he wanted was to be with Ally, but apparently to the world that was to much to ask for. He felt like he had lost so much time before, he realized to late that he liked Ally, and now he wasn't able to show his feelings to her. He just wanted to dig a hole and hide in there for the rest of his life.

" So Austin... Who is it gonna be!" Cassidy asked

" Look Cassidy... " Austin started.

" Ally! Austin!" Trish came in to the store running and yelling.

" Ugh Trish..." Cassidy whispered annoyed and turn towards Trish.

" Hey Trish... What's up?" Austin said.

" I- n-eed to t-ell you s-omething super important!" Trish said fatigued .

" Well what is it!" Cassidy and Austin yelled.

" I won't say a word onto Ally and Dez are here!" Trish said smiling.

" Say what?" Dez said smiling and walking towards the group.

" AHHH!" Trish yelled.

" Whoa! First time I scare Trish! That's a first!" Dez said laughing.

" Not funny Dez! I'll get you back!" Trish said with a evil laugh.

" Well Ally is upstairs!" Austin said smiling.

" Okay then! Lets all go upstairs!" Trish said smiling and they all walked up stairs.

* * *

Ally was playing on the piano, she couldn't help and smile when she remembered Austin and her "almost kiss". At the same time she felt guilty for Cassidy, she didn't want to steal Austin away from her it wasn't fair. All she wanted was to be with Austin, but she knew that Austin would never feel the same way about her. The " Almost kiss" happened because it was just in the moment, right? He couldn't possibly like her back.

" Ally! Guess what!" Trish came in the room yelling followed by Dez, Austin and lastly Cassidy.

"What?" Ally said smiling. Her smile was only focus on Trish and Dez. She couldn't look at Austin right after what happened and never less Cassidy.

"Okay guys! I am the best manager ever!" Trish said smiling, and the rest of the crew burst out laughing.

" Of course you are Trish! Austin said sarcastically and sat down next to Ally "May I?" Austin asked smiling.

"Uh... yeah sure!" Ally said moving to her left.

"Fine! If your gonna be like that I guess I will just call the owner of the mall and cancel your gig!" Trish said getting the phone.

" What!" Ally and Austin said jumping. Well Ally tried to jump, but after jump she almost felt to ground and sat back down.

" You okay?" Austin whispered.

"Yeah..." Ally said avoiding eye contact with Austin. " Now go get Trish's phone!" She added.

"Right!" Austin said walking towards Trish.

" Hi Mr. Lynch, This is Trish, Austin Moon's manager, and I was just calling too..." Trish started talking on the phone.

" To tell you how exited I am to sing at the mall! Yeah thanks Bye!" Austin said and hanged up.

" Hey! What was that for!" Trish yelled.

" I was saving your job as my manager!" Austin said giving Trish her phone back.

" Huh! I was expecting a Thank You Trish I love you so much!" Trish said sarcastically.

" Thank You Trish! I love you so much!" Austin and Dez said hugging Trish.

" Ewwww! Stay away from me!" Trish said pushing the boys aside.

" Wow Trish! You are really the best manager ever!" Cassidy said smiling.

" Thanks!" Trish said smiling.

" I know... I am shocked!" Ally said laughing.

" Anyway I had an idea!" Trish said smiling.

" What is it?" Cassidy asked.

" Well you need publicity right?" Trish asked Cassidy.

"Yeah! Why?" Cassidy said confused.

" And Trent need publicity too right Ally?" Trish asked.

" Yeah he lost a lot of his fans!" Ally said with a frown.

" See this is perfect!" Trish said jumping up and down.

" How?" Cassidy and Ally asked.

" Well I was thinking that maybe you guys could performed in the gig at mall too!" Trish said smiling.

" What!" Austin said shocked.

" Me?" Cassidy said confused.

" Trent?" Ally said shocked.

" I thought this was Austin's gig!" Dez said confused.

" It is Austin's gig, I was thinking Austin would sing , then Cassidy and Austin, and then Ally and Trent!" Trish said smiling.

" I don't know Trish..." Austin started.

" Ummm Trish..." Ally started at the same time as Austin.

" I love it! Thank you so much Trish!" Cassidy yelled interrupting Austin and Ally.

" But Austin and Ally have to agree to it first!" Trish said

" Austin! Isn't this great!" Cassidy said jumping on Austin lap.

" Ummm yeah!" Austin said trying to get Cassidy off him.

" Okay Austin agrees... How about you Ally? Trish asked.

" Umm yeah! I am sure Trent would love it too!" Ally said smiling.

" Great!" Trish said jumping.

" I can't wait for us to perform together!" Cassidy said and kissed Austin.

" Umm yeah me either! Austin said and turn to Ally.

" I just got and idea!" Dez said smiling.

" What is it?" Trish asked annoyed.

" We could make it a competition!" Dez said smiling.

" What!" Austin and Ally said shocked.

" That would bring more people! They love competitions!" Trish said smiling.

" Guys..." Austin and Ally said.

" That would be so fun!" Cassidy said exited.

" Guys..." Austin and Ally repeated.

" I have to add this to the website!" Dez said running out.

" Dez wait... no!" Austin yelled.

" I have to go too!" Cassidy said looking at her phone. " I have to go work!" She added.

" Awe. Bye Cassidy! Ally and Trish said.

" I will see you later okay!" Cassidy said and kissed Austin. " We will continue our conversation later okay?" She added and kissed him again.

" Hmm..." Austin said and pushed away from the kiss.

" Bye guys! Cassidy said to the girls and walked out.

" Continue our conversation later? What was that all about?" Trish asked curious.

" Um... about a date!" Austin said panicking.

" A date?" Ally asked.

" Yeah a date... we are planning our perfect date!" Austin said and started to pick up Ally to put her back in the wheel chair.

" Thanks!" Ally said.

" Anytime!" Austin said smiling. Ally was trying to avoid Austin, but Austin couldn't stop staring at her.

" Ummm... I cant wait for your performance at the mall! The competition is an awesome idea!" Trish said excited.

" About that..." Austin and Ally said.

" I better get going and start planning everything!" Trish said ignoring them and started walking out. " Bye guys see ya later!" She added.

" Trish! Wait!" Austin and Ally yelled.

" She is gone..." Ally said.

" They never listen!" Austin said annoyed.

" It was bad enough with my stage fright and now this... " Ally said nervous.

" You don't have to do this you know! You could just tell Trish you don't want to!" Austin said.

" That wouldn't be fair for Trent..." Ally said.

"Ally, Trent would understand!" Austin said smiling.

" I know... but I want to do this... he deserves it!" Ally said smiling. " And so does Cassidy!" She added.

" I guess your right..." Austin said walking all over the room.

" Besides is just one song! Ally said smiling.

" Yeah just one song!" Austin said smiling.

" Besides I don't think our fans will get all into the competition!" Ally said.

" Your right! Our fans are not like that!" Austin said smiling.

" Yeah!" Ally said smiling.

" Yeah..." Austin said speechless.

" May the best team win!" Ally said ready to shake Austin's hand.

" May the best team win!" Austin said smiling and shook Ally's hand. Electricity flew towards their buddy and stopped at there hands.

"Ouch!" They both yelled.

" Sorry!' They both yelled.

" I should probably call Trent now..." Ally said smiling.

" Yeah you should!" Austin said smiling.

" Hey Trent..." Ally said on the phone.

" I should probably get going!" Austin said and walked out.

" Bye Austin..." Ally said smiling.

" Bye..." Austin said smiling.

" Yeah Trent... we need to meet! I need to tell you something super important! Ally said smiling.

" Ugh! I forgot my wallet and my phone! Austin said and went back up.

" Okay meet ya there!" Ally said smiling.

"Hey Ally did I leave my wallet and phone here?" Austin asked walking in.

"Why do I have to like him so much!" Ally yelled. " Austin!" She yelled.

" Like who?" Austin said shocked.

" Ummmmmm... hmmmm... you..." Ally whispered really low.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH! BOOM! ITS HORRIBLE I KNOW SORRY! :D DONT WORRY I HAVE IT ALL PLAN OUT! WILL THE KISS ALREADY! WE WILL FIND OUT NEXT TIME! RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE! LOVE YA GUYS**

**PS: REMEMBER I DO THIS WITH A BLANK MIND SORRY FOR MISSPELLED WORDS**

**AND OMG COWBOYS WON TODAY! TAKE THAT GIANTS! WE ARE STEP CLOSER TO THE SUPER BOWL YAY :D :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS :D THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS :D I MEAN I REALLY HOPE PEOPLE ARE READING THIS BECAUSE IT WOULD BE WEIRD FOR ME TO BE TALKING TO MYSELF RIGHT? :P ANYWAY THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS :D YOU GUYS ARE GONNA START HATING ME SO BAD! BTW DOES ANYONE ELSE FEEL LIKE THE WORDS ARE TO BIG :O**

**CHAPTER 12 HERE YOU GO :D**

**Disclaimer: I Do No Own Austin and Ally or Any of Their Songs.**

_Previously on Austin and Ally:_

_"Hey Ally did I leave my wallet and phone here?" Austin asked walking in._

_"Why do I have to like him so much!" Ally yelled. "Austin!" She yelled._

_"Like who?" Austin said shocked._

_" Ummmmmm... hmmmm... you..." Ally whispered really low._

Ally couldn't believe what was happening, Austin was not supposed to be here. Worst of all she couldn't believe she told him that he was the one she liked so much. Her mouth was open in shock and she wasn't able to close it, and she felt her heart stop for a second. But worst of all Austin was just standing there in shock, which broke her heart in million pieces.

_"Did I just tell him I like him?_ " Ally said in her head.

"_No way! Did she just tell me she likes me?" _Austin said in his head.

"_Great Ally! You couldn't have said another thing right! I could have easily said I like Trent! But no! You had to say you like him!" _Ally yelled at herself and stepped back

"_She likes me! Okay Austin don't bring your hopes up! Maybe she didn't mean that kind of like…." _ Austin said to himself still not moving an inch.

"_He is no moving! Why isn't he moving or talking! Ally you're the stupidest person ever!" _Ally yelled at herself turning red.

"_She is moving back! This is your chance Austin! You gotta tell her how you feel too!" _Austin said to himself and opened his mouth to start talking.

Ally saw that Austin was about to say something, but she couldn't listen to him. She couldn't bare to listen that he didn't feel the same way about her. She decided to play it cool.

"Austin…." Ally said

"No don't say anything!" Austin said with begging face.

"Huh? Why?" Ally said confused.

"I know what you're gonna tell me!" Austin said getting close to Ally.

"You do huh? Well Mr. Moon what was I gonna say?" Ally said sarcastically.

"You're gonna tell me that you didn't meant what you said. That you only like me as your best friend. Right?' Austin said and started walking towards Ally.

"Hmmm…" Ally said surprised.

"And that you were talking about some other boy I don't know possibly Trent….." Austin said getting closer to Ally. Ally was shocked it was like he was reading his mind. She got herself for the wheelchair and started to stand up. Successfully she was able to stand up but was bending her right ankle a little.

"I was not…." Ally said quietly.

"You're not allowed to talk remember!" Austin said winking at her and kept walking towards her.

"I- fine….." Ally said upset.

"Every time you talk…. I don't get to tell you what I want to tell you so…. Shhsss" Austin said smiling. Ally just looked at him confused.

"Look Ally, I don't know what you meant by "You" but I have something to tell you." Austin said onto he got to where Ally was and got super close to the point there toes where touching each other.

"What is i—t" Ally asked but she was stopped by Austin.

"Shhs… Remember no talking… jeezz" Austin said smiling and put his finger on her mouth really softly. Ally just blushed.

"_What is he going to tell me? Maybe he doesn't want us to be friends anymore or maybe he just doesn't want me to be his partner anymore…." _ Ally thought to herself.

"Ally Dawson…. You are one of the most stubborn girls I have ever met…. Not to mention really weird and crazy….." Austin began and started walking around Ally.

"Excuse me…." Ally said a little upset and turn as Austin walked around her.

"Eh… no talking remember!" Austin said smiling.

"Ugh…" Ally said and kept following Austin.

"As I was saying, you join the weirdest clubs, and you hate terror which is weird and you make the worst jokes ever…." Austin kept saying and kept walking around Ally.

"_Huh… he really doesn't like none of this things about me….." _Ally thought to herself.

"And you go to one party a year…. But…." Austin stopped talking.

"But?" Ally said upset.

"Ally! Quiet!" Austin yelled still walking around her.

"How can I be quiet…. If you're saying all those things about me!" Ally said upset. "I mean I know all those things are truth but you don't need to remind me….." Ally added.

"You didn't let me finish!" Austin yelled

"There is more!" Ally said shocked.

"Can I go on?" Austin asked still walking around her.

"No you may not….. I don't want to hear any more things about me!" Ally said upset.

"So you don't want me to tell you how amazing you are, that you're the best songwriter there is in the world…" Austin kept talking but Ally interrupted him.

"I already know that….. You tell me that everyday…." Ally said and started to walk off. All of the sudden she felt someone pull her by her arm.

"Oh yeah! Do you also know that you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met…..? That I am crazy about you and all I want to do is be with you!" Austin said pulling Ally close to him.

"You….. What?" Ally said shocked.

"Ally I like you…." Austin said looking right into Ally's eyes.

"Austin….." Ally started saying.

"I couldn't keep it to myself anymore…" Austin said softly.

"Austin… don't play with me…" Ally said trying to push Ally away.

"Play with you? How?" Austin asked confused holding Ally tight.

"I just told you I like you. But you don't have to pretend to like me back." Ally said trying to push away softly but Austin was to strong.

"You think I am pretending….. Ally I am not pretending!" Austin yelled.

"Austin…. Please don't." Ally said

"Ally I like you…. All I think about is you. I can't bare to see you with Trent. Every time I am with you I feel fireworks butterflies and lighting in my whole buddy and time just stops." Austin said smiling.

"That's just how I feel…." Ally said softly.

"Do you believe me now?" Austin said smiling.

"You like me?" Ally said softly.

"Yes!" Austin said smiling.

"You like me…" Ally repeated it again.

"Yes!" Austin yelled.

"You actually like me…." Ally said again and felt tear.

"Yes Ally I like you! I am crazy for you!" Austin yelled.

"Oh Austin…." Ally said softly almost about to cry and hugged Austin super tight.

"Ally…" Austin said surprised smiled and hugged her back really tight. They hugged each other for about 5 minutes or more. They never wanted to let go of each other.

"Austin?" Ally said breaking the silence.

"Yeah Ally?" Austin asked but kept hugging Ally.

"What about Cassidy?" Ally asked letting go of Austin.

"I'll talk to her…." Austin said

"When?" Ally asked.

"Today! Silly" Austin said smiling.

"Are you gonna break-up with her?" Ally said feeling guilty.

"Yeah I am… Is not gonna be easy…. But I am!" Austin said smiling.

"She is gonna hate me!" Ally said nervous.

"I am sure she won't! Nobody can hate you! You're so sweet!" Austin said smiling.

"Thanks Austin!" Ally said and gave him a small hug.

"I better get going…. I should go and tell her now…" Austin said getting his phone and wallet.

"I don't want you to leave….. But you have to!" Ally said a little upset.

"I'll see you later okay!" Austin said smiling and kiss Ally on the forehead.

"Yeah!" Ally said and blushed.

"Ally?" Austin said before walking off the room.

"Yeah?" Ally asked

"I am really happy we are finally gonna be together!" Austin said smiling.

"Me too." Ally smiled back and Austin left.

**A few hours later:**

"Ally come on! Let's go eat something!" Trish said opening the door.

"Hey Trish…. And okay then sure!" Ally said smiling.

"Whoa you're walking again!" Trish said happily.

"I know right! It hurts a little but that's all!" Ally said smiling.

"Huh…. You're happier than usual!" Trish said suspicious.

"Come on! I'll tell you on the way to the mall!" Ally said and pulled Trish arm and both girls started walking off.

**Mini's:**

"He likes you!" Trish said jumping happily.

"Yeah can you believe it?" Ally asked happily.

"I knew this was gonna happened sooner or later!" Trish said smiling.

"You were right then!" Ally laughed.

"I am always right!" Trish said "So what about Cassidy?" She added.

"He is supposed to break up with her right about…." Ally was saying.

"Now! Look!" Trish yelled and pointed at Austin and Cassidy "Let's get close to them to hear." She added.

"Trish! No!" Ally said but it was too late they were already hiding.

"Cassidy! We need to talk!" Austin said.

"About?" Cassidy asked.

"Our Conversation earlier…." Austin said nervous.

"About their perfect date?" Ally and Trish whispered.

"Oh yeah we do!" Cassidy said.

"I've made a decision…" Austin said.

"And….. What is it? "Cassidy asked smiling.

"You are right. I am hurting you by hanging out with Ally…. And I don't want to hurt you…. You don't deserve it." Austin said.

"Thanks Austin." Cassidy said smiling.

"Cassidy I choose….." Austin said but all of the sudden he felt Cassidy lips against his. "Ally" He tried to say.

"Ally….." Trish said shocked.

"They are kissing….. He didn't break up with her, he lied to me…." Ally said trying to hold her tears.

"Ally…. I am so sorry…." Trish said sadly.

"Excuse me…." Ally said pushing Trish away.

"Ally wait!" Trish yelled.

"Austin….." Ally said.

"Huh? Ally!" Austin push Cassidy away.

" We are over… I never want to see you in my life…. Never!" Ally said crying an ran of.

"Ally!" Austin said running after her.

"Oppss" Cassidy said.

**BOOMM! THE LAST PART WAS CRAPPY SORRY ITS LATE HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D ANYWAY NIGHT DREAM WITH ROSS :D OKAY :D REVIEW AND RATE :D**

**PS: REMEMER I AM DOING THIS WITH A BLACK MIND!**

**MEXICO LOST NOOOOOOOOOOOO . **


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS :D THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS :D I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY! :D OKAY SO I GOT AN IDEA ON HOW TO RIP AUSLLY APART! WELL I KNOW I ALREADY DID BUT BLAHH YOUR JUST GONNA HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT! xD OMG I HAVE THE PERFECT SONG TO HELP ITS ONE LAST DANCE :D ITS AMAZING YOU GUYS SHOULD TOTALLY LISTEN TO IT :D OKAY I'LL STOP TALKING! CHAPTER 13 HERE YOU GO :D LOVE YA GUYS :D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally or Any of Their Songs.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_" We are over… I never want to see you in my life…. Never!" Ally said crying an ran of._

_"Ally!" Austin said running after her._

_"Oppss" Cassidy said._

* * *

Ally ran, she felt the her tears drop of her cheeks, she had a headache probably of crying so much. She ran as fast as she could, but she never has been a good runner. She looked down trying to cover herself but was bumping into all the people. She could her Austin behind her " Ally wait!" Austin just kept yelling. "Ally wait!" Austin repeated.

" What!" Ally yelled turning around. Her eyes were all watery, her cheeks where so red and she felt destroyed in the inside.

" What you just saw it was not what you thought you saw..." Austin said begging.

" Oh really, because I saw you kissing Cassidy!" Ally said angrily. " Was I imaging it?!" Ally added.

" Okay it is what it you saw..." Austin said nervously.

" No kidding..." Ally said walking of.

" Ally wait!" Austin said grabbing Ally's arm.

"Let go of me!" Ally said pushing Austin away.

" Give me a chance to explain! Please!" Austin said begging.

" Explain what Austin? The part where you were kissing Cassidy? Or the part where you pretended to like me back!?" Ally said tearing herself of.

" The kissing Cassidy part! And I did not pretend to like you back! I do like you!" Austin said getting close to Ally.

" Oh please Austin you can't stop pretending now!" Ally said sarcastically

" Ally I am not pretending! I really do like you! I was about to break up with Cassidy!" Austin said.

" I know I am not an expert on the couple stuff but last time I checked you don't break up with someone by kissing them!" Ally yelled.

" I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!" Austin said begging.

" You kissed her, she kissed you, same thing okay! I didn't see you push away!" Ally said crying.

" Ally... I didn't have time! You came right after she kissed me..." Austin said.

" You just wanted me to stand there... and watch the guy I like kiss another girl?" Ally said shocked.

" Yes... No... I don't know!" Austin whispered.

" Really? You should of done that when Trent was about to kiss me!" Ally said stepping away.

" That is totally different!" Austin defended himself.

" You know what Austin I really don't care anymore!" Ally said walking of.

" Wait!" Austin ran and got in front of Ally " You actually wanted Trent to kiss you?" Austin said shocked.

" What?" Ally yelled.

" You wanted to kiss Trent! I can't believe this!" Austin said furious.

" Wait what? Your the one who kissed Cassidy! Trent and I didn't even kiss!" Ally yelled.

" Because I send Trish to stop the kiss! And I didn't kiss Cassidy!" Austin yelled.

" Well maybe next time you should stop deciding who can kiss me and who cant!" Ally yelled and pushed Austin out of her way.

" I actually thought you liked me!" Austin yelled. " You lied..." Austin said angrily.

" I lied!" Ally turn around angrily and walked towards Austin.

" Y-ou-" Austin started.

" I lied. Do you have any idea how I feel right now?!" Ally said angrily her eyes where all watery.

" A-lly-" Austin said trying to speak.

" No you don't! Because you have no idea what it feels to see the guy you felt for kiss another girl! and worst of know that he will never feel the same way for you!" Ally yelled angrily and crying.

" Ally..." Austin whispered.

" I want to dig a hole and die inside! My heart is broken into million pieces! I cant breath! I want to disappear! I want to hit you onto I have no energy! but at the same time I want to hug you and pretend this is all dream! and you think I am lying?" Ally yelled she felt she was turning red.

" Ally I didn't mean it!" Austin said.

" Of course you didn't Austin... You never mean anything..." Ally whispered.

" I just got jealous okay... Trent is stealing you away from me! Austin said.

" Stealing me away?" Ally asked.

" Your gonna get over your stage fright with him!" Austin yelled.

" He saved my life!" Ally yelled back.

" I am the one who is supposed to be there with you singing not him!" Austin yelled.

" You have no right to get mad at me!" Ally said angrily

" Yes I do! Your my partner Ally!" Austin said angrily.

" You are doing a duet with Cassidy too... and you weren't even gonna tell me about it!" Ally yelled.

" Its just one song!" Austin yelled.

" Its just one song with Trent too!" Ally said.

" Its not just one song! Your getting over your stage fright!" Austin yelled.

" I was only doing that for you!" Ally yelled angrily.

" I don't even want you to get over your stage fright!" Austin said.

" According to Cassidy you told her that if I didn't get over my stage fright you were gonna dump me!" Ally said quietly.

" When did I say that?" Austin asked.

" I don't know Austin maybe I'll take a guess your first practice with her?" Ally said sarcastically.

" That is not what I said!" Austin said getting close to Ally.

" Okay yeah sure then... Cassidy just lied to me!" Ally said sarcastically

" Cassidy wouldn't of lied." Austin said.

" Oh great now I am lying?" Ally said shocked.

" No I mean..." Austin said.

" Don't even bother..." Ally said.

" Ugh! I don't even want you to get over your stage fright!" Austin said

" Excuse me?" Ally said.

" Why would I want you too... If your just gonna go find another partner and forget about me!" Austin said.

" Where did that come from?" Ally asked.

" You told Trent remember?" Austin said.

" I did not..." Ally said.

" So Trent lied?" Austin said sarcastically.

" For all I know your lying to me again..." Ally said whispering.

" At least Cassidy doesn't think I am lair." Austin said quietly.

" At least Trent doesn't lie to me." Ally said.

" Maybe you should go out with Trent then..." Austin said.

" Maybe I will!" Ally yelled.

" Fine!" Austin yelled.

"Fine!" Ally yelled.

" Then I guess there is no need for me to break up with Cassidy anymore!" Austin said.

" I-I guess there is no reason." Ally whispered.

"Good then..." Austin said.

"Then-" Ally started saying.

"Then?" Austin started.

Ally looked right into Austin's eyes, and she felt her heart stop. She was so mad at him. She didn't want to see him anymore, but she couldn't live without him.

" Austin!" Cassidy yelled

" Ally!" Trent yelled.

Austin and Ally where in the middle of Cassidy and Trent both of them in a corner. That was the moment where they both had to make a decision. Fight for Ally or go with Cassidy. Give Austin a chance or go with Trent. All of the sudden Austin remembered who had chosen but wasn't given the chance to tell Cassidy. He was about to tell Ally but he heard the line he never wanted to hear, his worst nightmare.

" Its over then... Our partnership is over..." Ally said.

" What?" Austin whispered.

" We are not partners anymore." Ally said. " You can go be Cassidy's partner now." She added.

" Are you sure? This is your last word?" Austin asked speechless.

" I am sure. My last word." Ally said trying to hold her tears back.

" This means no Austin and Ally anymore..." Austin said.

" No more Team Austin..." Ally said.

" Then I guess is over. We are no longer partners." Austin said

" Yeah." Ally said.

" Yeah." Austin said.

" Goodbye Austin." Ally said and walked of towards Trent.

" Alls come back... Don't leave me..." Austin whispered.

" Hey Alls? You ready?" Trent said smiling.

" I am ready!" Ally said fake smiling and they both walked of.

" Austin! Come on babe! Lets go!" Cassidy said smiling pulling Austin.

" Yeah..." Austin said and walked of with Cassidy.

" Team Austin is over!" Dez and Trish yelled.

" This can't be happening!" Dez said panicking.

" We have to fix this!" Trish yelled.

" No kidding!" Dez said walking up and down.

" We have to do something!" Trish yelled.

" But what?" Dez yelled.

" I don't know! Let me think!" Trish yelled.

" I should probably go talk to Austin..." Dez said.

"And I should probably go to talk to Ally..." Trish said.

" Okay!" Dez said.

" Meet me at the beach at midnight!" Trish said

" Okay, See ya there!" Dez said. Trish went towards Mini's and Dez went towards Sonic Boom.

" Wrong way! I am they went that way!" Dez and Trish said at the same time and switch direction.

**SORRY IS SO SHORT! I RAN OUT OF IDEAS :O xD ANYWAY DO YOU HATE ME? CUZ I HATE MYSELF RIGHT NOW TOO xD! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I BEG YOU :O SORRY ITS SO HORRIBLE! DONT WORRY AUSLLY WILL HAPPEN xD I HOPE xD JK :P THANKS AGAIN! **

**PS: REMEMBER I DO THIS WITH A BLANK MIND :D SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES :O**

**DREAM WITH ROSS :D BECAUSE YOU KNOW HE IS AMAZING 3 **


	14. Chapter 14

**HI GUYS :D I AM SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IS JUST THAT MY COMPUTER BROKE BUT I AM WRITING ON MY PHONE SO YEAH... CHAPTER 14 HERE YOU GO :D**

Ally had spend the rest of the day with Trent. She had decided to move on, if Austin was able to like Cassidy she should be able to like Trent right? It was really late and she was finally alone in the practice room. She wanted to get away from drama and forget about Austin but everything reminded her of him. She walked around the room remembering all their moments and sat down next to the piano. She just sat there, after a few minutes she touched the notes really gentle "Ding...," the note played. She rapidly move her hands but played the same note again "Ding..." she smile softly. She heard someone open the door but was to distracted to see who it was.

**" **Hey Alls..." Trish said walking in slowly.

"Ohh hey Trish..." Ally said still not facing her.

" Am I bothering you... I could just leave..." Trish said slowly.

" No... Its okay stay. I was just remembering the first Austin and I wrote a song together..." Ally said choking on her words.

" Ohhh... Alls.." Trish said just standing next to the store.

" You know.. When we were writing the song our hands touch just for sec... But I felt like something shocked me... I felt red and a strange feeling in my stomach... " Ally said still facing the piano.

"You never told me that before..." Trish said surprised.

"I had no idea what it meant... Onto now." Ally said softly.

" You liked him since the first day you guys met." Trish said smiling.

" I did... Didn't I..." Ally said " I wished I never did..." She added.

" What? Why?" Trish yelled.

" It just hurts so much... I didn't... Know it would hurt... so much...," Ally said holding her tears.

"Ally... You have to give him a chan-" Trish started saying.

"Don't Trish..." Ally whispered.

"A chance..." Trish finished.

"Give him a chance?" Ally asked.

"Yeah..." Trish said softly.

"Give him a chance? For what? So he can explain to me why he kissed Cassidy? Why he was gonna dump me if I didn't get over my stage fright? Why he pretented to like me? So he can have a good excuse for not being here trying to explain? For choosing Cassidy over me? Why should I give him a chance? WHY?!" Ally yelled and started crying. She didn't care anymore. Everything was a lie, she felt betrayed it and lied to. She felt so angry and sad. Austin was dead to her.

" Ally, he didn't lie to you... He does like you." Trish said getting close to Ally.

" I don't care anymore... He is with Cassidy now... " Ally whispered.

" So that's it... Your not gonna do anything?" Trish said upset.

" What do you want me to do?" Ally asked confused.

" Talk to Austin!" Trish yelled.

" I won't." Ally said with confidence.

" Why not?"Trish asked upset.

" Because I don't want to, so I won't..." Ally said " But manly because I will break if listen to his voice one more time..." she added.

"You'll have to talk to him sonner or later." Trish said.

"I know... I am just not ready." Ally said.

" Wait you do?" Trish yelled shocked

" We were partners Trish... All this has to split..." Ally said pointing to the whole room.

" So team Austin is over..." Trish said.

"Its just over for me, your still his manager." Ally said smiling.

" I was his manager, Your my best friend Ally I am always gonna be by your side." Trish said smiling.

" Awe. Thanks Trish. " Ally said and hugged eachother.

" So what comes now?" Trish asked.

" I got get over my stage fright..." Ally said nervously.

" Aha. Right." Trish said sarcastically.

" I am serious Trish we still have that gig in the mall remember?" Ally said.

" We are still doing that?!" Trish yelled shocked.

" Yes we are!" Ally said standing up.

" OMG! I have so many things to plan!" Trish said panicking.

" Trish wait! Come back!" Ally yelled but it was to late she was long gone. Ally started laughing and for a moment she forgot all about Austin she felt a smile and nota frown. All of the sudden she felt her phone vribate.

" Austin Moon" Ally read off her phone "Ignore..." Ally hang up sending him straight to voicemail.

"You have a voice message" a voice said.

"Hey Alls... I know you never want to see me again but I just really needed to say this...Ally Dawnson I L- message deleted succesfully" The phone voice said.

She got a photo that was on the piano ripped it half and threw it to the trash can.

"Austin Moon. Your dead to me." Ally said got her book and purse and walked out.

**OUCH DEAD TO HER?! OMG NOOOO AUSLLY WHATS GONNA HAPPEN AHHHHHHH BAD ESTHER :O SORRY ITS SO SHORT THIS IS HARD ON A PHONE xD PLEASE RATE AND READ PLEASEEEEE I LOVE YA GUYS SO MUCH NIGHT DREAM WITH ROSS :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY GUYS :D OMG THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME :') ANYWAY LIKE I TOLD YOU YESTERDAY MY COMPUTER BROKE SO I WILL BE UPDATING ON MY PHONE WHICH MEANS THE CHAPTERS ARE GONNA BE WAY SHORTER OR MABYE LONGER IDK XD ANYWAY THIS NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HAPPENING AT THE SAME TIME TRISH AND ALLY 'S CONVO IS HAPPENING... YOU GUYS MIGHT BE CONFUSE BUT THATS TOTALLY NORMAL SO YEAH UMMM CHAPTER 15 HERE YOU GO!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally Just the Plot. :D**

The day was going to an end and Austin didn't feel any better. He spend the entire day with Cassidy. As much as he tried to avoid her, she wouldn't leave him alone. Cassidy was all over him, kissing him every five minutes and hugging him every second a girl passed. He was annoyed and tired, he felt his lips dry and he smelled like bubble gum perfume. He stood up from the bench the where sitting up and pushed Cassidy away.

"Babe... What are you doing?" Cassidy asked.

"Leaving..." Austin whispered.

"Where too?" Cassidy ask confused.

"Home... Is getting late..." Austin said.

"Late? Its nearly 10 pm..."Cassidy said laughing.

" I am tired okay..." Austin said.

"Your going to see her...Aren't you?" Cassidy said upset.

"I am not..." Austin said and started walking of.

" Austin Moon if you go... I swear I will..!" Cassidy said yelling and stood up.

" I am here with aren't I?! I Choose you didn't I?! I am going home!" Austin yelled and walked off.

" Ughhhhhhh! AUSTIN MOON COME BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Cassidy yelled and jump up and down. But Austin was long gone.

"Ughh Cassidy... I am so tired of her and her jealousy..." Austin said."Why would I go see Ally...she chose Trent... And besides she probably hates me and never wants to see me again..." He added and kept walking. He kept walking for a really long time. the last thing he wanted was to go he remembers what he told he knew that was the only place she wouldn't follow him too. He suddenly stopped and looked up and there it was Sonic Boom. " What am I doing here..." He asked. He had this huge urge to go in and beg Ally for a chance. He heard some steps behind him,his body froze.

" Austin?" Trish asked surprised.

" Trish..." Austin said with relieve.

" You thought I was Ally didn't you?" Trish said giggling.

" No I didn't... Maybe..." Austin said.

" Ummm... Walking home..." Austin said.

" Your house is that way" Trish said pointing the other direction.

" Aha... Right..." Austin said. "What are you doing here? he added.

" I came to talk to Ally duh..."Trish said

" What for?" Austin asked.

" Let me make this simple...I fix and clean what ever dumb people like you break..." Trish said.

"Nice way of putting it..." Austin said.

" I tried my best."Trish said sarcastically.

" So Ally is in there?" Austin asked.

" Yupp,now if you excuse me I got a couple to safe..." Trish said pushing Austin and went in.

" Thanks Trish..." Austin said and kept walking. He decided to spend the night at Dez's house. He had to get Ally out of his head.

" Austin!" Dez yelled after opening the door.

" Hey... Can I spend the night here?" Austin asked.

" Sure!Let me just ask my mom!" Dez said "Mom Austin is spending the night!" He Yelled.

"Okay sweetie just don't stay up to late" Dez mom yelled.

" We won't!" They both yelled.

" So what's up dude?" Dez yelled.

"Everything is up! Ally is up! Cassidy is up! I can't stop thinking of Ally! Cassidy won't stop kissing me! I am so annoyed! I told Ally I liked her and then I went and kissed Cassidy, and now Ally hates my guts! And to top it all Team Austin is over!" Austin yelled.

" Wow dude slow down Chill!"Dez said confused.

" No Dez I can't chill! I can't Bare to think that Ally hates me!" Austin yelled.

"She doesn't hate you... She is in love with you."Dez said.

" You didn't see her eyes...I did...they were full of hatred..." Austin said.

" Have you tried talking to her?" Dez asked.

" No... Even if I tried she will just blow me off...why even try..." Austin said.

" Dude what are you waiting for... Call her now!"Dez yelled

" What for... She will just send me straight to voice mail..." Austin said.

" If she does...just leave her a voice mail, she will have to listen to it." Dez said.

" What do I say..." Austin asked.

" Tell her how you feel... Wait tell her to meet you somewhere sp she will be suspicious and go..." Dez said.

" That's actually a good idea." Austin yelled.

"Call now!"Dez yelled.

Austin got his phone and started calling Ally.

"Well?" Dez asked nervously.

" Nada..." Austin said...

"leave her a voice mail." Dez said

" Hey Ally I know you probably never want to see me again but I really need to tell you this. Ally Dawnson I L- I can't do this by phone meet me at the park where Pickles lived,if you don't show up I will understand you never want to see me again..." Austin said and hang up.

"She will show up."Dez said smiling.

" I hope so...if she doesn't... I have no idea what I would do with out her... She is my everything." Austin said and felt sleep.

**OMG GUYS POOR AUSTIN I FEEL SO BAD :O WHATS GONNA HAPPEN WILL ALLY SHOW UP :O BUT SHE DELETED THE VOICE MAIL NOOOO :O MY AUSLLY FEELSS NOOOO PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW THANKS LOVE YA**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY GUYS :D WELL I HAVE AN IDEA FOR THE ENDING BUT I WANT YOU GUYS TO DECIDED SO MADE A POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE CHECK OUT AND VOTE PLEASEEE :D ANYWAY I'LL SHUT UP NOW CHAPTER 16 HERE YOU GO :D**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Austin and Ally Just The Plot**

It was a beautiful morning, the raining days had finally left and the sunny days were back. The streets were crowded as always everything was back to normal. Ally was back working at Sonic Boom busy as always. Trish was probably getting fired from her job, and Dez well doing Dez stuff. But there was something missing. Austin.

" Hey Ally!" Trent said walking into Sonic Boom.

" Hey Trent! Morning!" Ally said smiling.

" I can see you feel better today?" Trent said walking to the counter.

" Actually I do! I decided I am gona start from the start!"Ally said smiling.

"Woah... What happend to the shy Ally?"Trent asked surprised.

" I am still the same old Ally, I am just trying to change!" Ally said smiling.

" That's the spirit!" Trent said smiling.

" Thanks!" Ally said smiling.

"So anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to practice today and finish writing the song?" Trent said begging for a yes.

"Ummm today...?" Ally said thoughtfully.

"Yes today... Please Alls!" Trent said begging.

" Ummm... Yeah sure!" Ally said.

" Okay but we will do it my way! Trent said winking at her.

"Your way?" Ally asked confused.

"Do you where the Miami Mall park is at?" Trent said smiling.

" Yeah... Why?" Ally asked suspicious.

" Meet me there today at 8! Don't be late!" Trent said smiling and ran off.

"What? Wait a minute! Come back! How does that have to do with writing a song!?" Ally yelled but it was to late. " Ugh! Guys this days!" She added.

Mall:

Trish was so mad at Dez, she wanted to choke him so bad. " Dez! Your so dead!" Trish yelled.

"Hey Trish! Your so dead too! wait why are trying to kill each other!" Dez said confused.

"Remember yesterday! Midnight! Minis!" Trish yelled.

" Umm noo.. I don't remember being at Minis at midnight!" Dez said happily.

" That's because you weren't!" Trish yelled.

" Duhhh! I just said that!" Dez said laughing.

" We were suppose to get together to plan something to bring Team Austin back!" Trish yelled furious.

"Ohh right... Sorry Austin came home, we talked for a while and went to sleep." Dez said smiling.

" Austin stayed at your house? What did he say?" Trish said sitting down next to Dez.

" Yup. And he is destroyed." Dez said.

"So is Ally..." Trish said.

"Austin called her last night." Dez said smiling.

" Did she answer?" Trish asked happily.

"No." Dez said.

"Oh..." Trish said disappointed.

"But Austin left her a voice telling her to meet him at the Miami mall park today at night." Dez said smiling.

" That's good... wait." Trish said.

"What?" Dez said.

" What happens if she doesn't show up?" Trish asked nervously.

" Austin will give up on Ally, no more Team Auslly." Dez said.

"What!" Trish said panicking and stood up.

"Why are you panicking? There is no way she wont show up." Dez said realaxing.

" What if she ignored the voice mail!Worst of all what if she deleted the voicemail before listening to it?!" Trish said panicking.

"Ehh... Way of ruining my plan Trish De La Rosa..." Dez said upset.

"Ah! I got go find Ally!" Trish said and ran off.

"Umm okay bye..." Dez said not caring.

Sonic Boom:

"Ally!" Trish came in running.

"Hey Trish! What's up!" Ally said smiling.

" Please tell me your going to the park today!" Trish yelled

"How do you know I am going to the park today?" Ally said suspicious.

"Dez told me!" Trish said anxious.

"Who told Dez?" Ally asked confused.

" Long story... So you are going?" Trish asked anxious.

"Yeah! I am meeting Trent there at 8." Ally said smiling.

"Trent?" Trish said shocked.

"Yeah Trent. Who did you thought I was going to meet there?" Ally asked smiling.

"No one...I thought you were gonna go visit Pickels." Trish said nervously.

"Wait... Does this have to do anything with Austin?"Ally asked suspecious.

"What... No of course not..." Trish said fake smiling.

" Trish..." Ally said curious.

" What? I am telling the truth! Promise!" Trish said nervously.

" Good, because I am so over Austin. His out of my life. I am starting over." Ally said smiling.

"Woah! I just hope you don't regret it when its too late to get Austin back." Trish said worried.

" I won't! This is for the best!" Ally said smiling and got her bag and song book.

"Where are you going? Trish asked.

" I am gonna go find an outfit to wear tonight! Talk to you tomorrow." Ally said smiling and left Sonic Boom.

"Ahhhh! Ally wait! Ahh! what's wrong with girls this days! Austin,Ally, and Trent! Ahh I got call Dez now!" Trish said panicking.

Mall:

" Can I have those white and red roses!" Austin said to the florist.

"Dude your really taking this meeting seriously." Dez said

"Thanks! Of course Dez! I have to do whatever it takes to get Ally back." Austin said smiling.

" What if she doesn't show up?" Dez asked,

" I don't know Dez... I just hope she does..." Austin said with a soft smile.

"She will!" Dez said when he felt his phone vibrate. "Hello?" He added.

"Who is it?" Austin asked.

"Dez!" Trish yelled panicking.

"Never mind!" Austin said smiling " I got go change clothes now call you later" Austin said leaving Dez on the phone.

" Dez! You got stop Austin from going to the park! Ally is going. But she is not going too meet Austin... She is going to meet Trent!" Trish asked.

"Oh no. Austin will be crushed! " Dez yelled.

" Ahh meet me at minis!" Trish yelled and hanged up.

Park:

Austin was sitting at the same bench, Ally and him sat for the first time. He was really nervous. He was wearing a red shirt, his black pants and his red shoes. He was walking up and down the park. He was becoming really inpacient, he had been waiting for half an hour and Ally was no where to been seen. His phone started vibrating.

" Hey Dez... " Austin said.

"Any news dude?" Dez asked nervously.

"Is she there?" Trish asked Dez.

"No..." Austin said disappointed.

" I am sorry dude" Dez said.

" She isn't coming... Is she?" Austin said holding his tears.

"Maybe you should just come home!" Dez said.

" Yeah... Your probably right..." Austin said " I am on my way..." He added. Austin walked to the trash can " Goodbye Ally..." He said dumping the flowers into the trashcan. "Hello?" He heard a soft voice. His whole body froze, he was able to turn around little by little and there it was. His favorite brunette, just standing there wearing a red dress to her knees and her half curled hair. He couldn't speak,he didn't know what to say.

"Ally." Austin said bearly able to speak.

"Austin." Ally said rapidly turning around to where Austin was at. She wasn't expecting him there. They both stared walking toward each other, little by little they got closer. They sunddenly stoped when they were less then a feet apart from each other. They said nothing, they just stared at each other, it felt like the park was going in circles, there was no need to say anything there eyes said it all.

"Ally I..." Austin started saying.

"Ally! Over here!" Trent yelled!

**AWEEEEE YAY ALLY WENT TO THE PARK! :') PLEASEEE FORGIVE HIM ALLY IGNORE TRENT AHHHH! WHAT SHOULD ALLY DO! AHHH AUSTIN OR TRENT! TRALLY OR AUSLLY! AHHH THIS IS SO HARD TO CHOOSE! POOR AUSTIN! SO GUYS WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? DID YOU LIKE IT? DID YOU DIS LIKE IT? HATED IT? LOVED IT? TELL ME PLEASEEE! RATE AND REVIEW YES ANON CAN REVIEW TOO PLEASE I BEG YOU! AND PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL! I SMELL AUSLLY VERY CLOSE WAIT OR IS TRALLY AND CAUSTIN! LOVE YA GUYS! **


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY GUYS :D OMG THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS THEY SERIOUSLY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME :') I LOVE YA ALL ANYWAY FROM WHAT I VE SEEN IN THE REVIEWS YOU ALL WANT AUSLLY. BUT I AM SICK... AND YOU KNOW HOW SICK PEOPLE GET ALL GRUMPY AND NEGATIVE LOL YUPP THATS ME RIGHT NOW ANYWAY I WILL GIVE YOU AUSLLY TRALLY AND CAUSTIN TODAY I LOVE YA GUYS :D CHAPTER 17 HERE YOU GO!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally or Any of Their Songs Just the Plot. :D**

Ally and Austin just stared at each other, the sun was gone and the rain was back. It seem like the world didn't want them together. Their eyes said it all, they wanted to be together, nothing more. Ally breath heavily, she remember what she had told herself yesterday. Austin was dead to her. But in reality he was her oxygen. Austin felt his heart beating faster and ever, he wanted to hold her tight and never let her go.

"Ally... I..." Austin started saying.

" Ally! Over here!" Trent yelled while opening a black umbrella.

Ally was quickly woken up from her day dreaming through Austin's eyes. She realized where she was and little by little turn towards Trent.

" Hmmm... Trent!" Ally said about to ran towards him.

" Ally wait!" Austin said quickly spun her around really close to him.

" Austin..." Ally said trying to pull away.

"Please Ally you have to listen to me!" Austin said pleading.

" I do?" Ally said roughly.

" Please Ally." Austin begged.

" You have a minute." Ally said looking at her watch

" A minute! That's not enough." Austin yelled.

" Time is running..." Ally said annoyed.

" Ahh fine! Ally I... Ahhh how do I say this!" Austin yelled.

" 45 seconds..." Ally said looking at her watch.

" I wanted to tell you that I lo-" Austin starting saying.

" Ally!" Trent yelled.

" Can you give us a minute!" Austin yelled.

" 25 seconds..." Ally said annoyed.

" I don't know how to say this..." Austin said worried.

" Austin if your not gonna say anything I am just gonna go! Good Bye Austin!" Ally said and started walking off.

" No, Ally wait!" Austin yelled pulling Ally back to him, pull her close to him, and pressed his lips on her lips. His hands softly went moving toward her hips. Ally tried to push away, but her hands slowly gave up, and tilted her head and started tip it toe. "Do you guys need some time alone..." Trent said hurtfully and shocked at the same time. Ally quickly pushed away realizing what had just happens and felt a big smile on her. Austin was a little mad at Trent for running the moment but his smile was shinny as the sun.

" I...I...gotta go..." Ally said breathless and left running.

" I kissed her..." Austin said smiling and saw Ally disappear with Trent.

"Sorry about that..." Ally said to Trent.

" Its okay..." Trent said.

" So where are we going? " Ally asked.

" Just keep walking... You'll see." Trent said smiling.

" Okay then..." Ally said smiling.

" So what just happened with Austin... Ummm.." Trent said.

" What do you mean?" Ally asked.

" You know... The kiss..." Trent said softly.

" Oh right the kiss..." Ally said blushing.

" Did you feel anything?" Trent asked.

' Just the world fall on me and fireworks...you know the usual..." Ally said smiling.

" Oh..."Trent said.

"Yeah..."Ally said and then touch her lips and smile softly.

" We are here!" Trent said smiling, and pointing to a piano surrended by all kind of colorful flowers.

" Oh wow Trent this is beautiful! Ally said smiling.

" I wanted to surprise you." Trent said smiling.

" Its amazing Trent! No one has ever done something like this for me!" Ally said blushing.

" You deserve this and so much more!" Trent said smiling.

" so sweet. Thank you Trent!" Ally said and hugged Trent tightly.

" Come on. Lets start writing!"Trent said smiling.

" Yeah..." Ally said smiling and they both started playing the piano.

Mall:

" I kissed Ally... I kissed Ally... I kissed Ally..." Austin said over and over again.

" Austin!" Cassidy yelled. " You kissed who?" She added.

" Nobody... " Austin said nervously.

"Ummm okay... Austin we need to talk..." Cassidy said.

" About what?" Austin asked nervously.

" Our song... We need to finish it now!" Cassidy said and got close to Austin and place his hands on his neck and hugged him.

" Umm... Okay yeah sure." Austin said.

" Okay come on!" Cassidy said pulling Austin.

Park:

TRENT:

Yeah

Woah

I am walking on a thin line

And my hands are tied

Got nowhere to hide

I am standing at a crossroads

Don't know where to go

Feeling so exposed

ALLY:

Yeah I'm caught in between

Where I'm going and where I've been

But no, there is no turning back

Yeah

BOTH:

Its like I am balanced on the edge

Its like I am hanging by a thread

But I am still gonna push ahead

So I tell myslef

Don't look down,down,down,down

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down,down,down,down

Don't look down,down,down,down

TRENT:

It'd be so easy

Just to run

It'd be so easy

To just give up

Ally:

But I am not that girl who go turn my back

There's is no turning back

Both: No turning back

ALLY: Its like I am balanced on the edge

TRENT: Its like I am hanging by a thread.

ALLY:

But I am still gonna push ahead

So I tell myself

Yeah I tell myself

BOTH:

Don't look down, down, down, down.

(Ally: Doowwwnnnn!)

Don't look down, down, down,down

Don't look down, down, down, down

(Trent: Don't look down! Don't look down!)

Don't look down, down,down,down!

" That was amazing!" Trent yelled.

" Omg we finished!" Ally said happily. They both hugged really tight.

" Ally you know... I really like you..." Trent said

" I really like you too!" Ally said smiling.

" No... I mean I like you like I really do like you!" Trent said.

" ohhh..." Ally said blushing. She felt Trent get close to her, she was trapped, she could not move. " No wait!" Ally yelled.

" What's going on?" Trent asked.

" I can't do this... I am sorry..." Ally said standing up.

" Why?" Trent asked confused.

" I like Austin..." Ally said softly.

" But I thought you were mad at him..." Trent said confused

" I am... But its just too fast... I am sorry..." Ally said and ran off.

" Ally wait!" Trent yelled.

" Austin this is all your fault! Why did you have to kiss me !" Ally said yelling an ran home.

Mall:

Austin: I've been trying to reach you

Cassidy: You know I've been working in studio

Austin: We should write a new song

Cassidy: Maybe they'll play it on radio

Austin: When can we get together?

Cassidy: Lets not wait another day

Austin: Don't forget your guitar

Cassidy: Got it already and I'm on my way

Austin: Its been so long since I saw you

Cassidy: I was wondering if you were even real

Both:

Now I can't believe my eyes

Yeah, your not pretending

I thought you might be my imaginary friend

You're like a star that landed here from outer space

My world just got a whole lot brighter

Now that I can see you face to face

Cassidy: Imaginary friends can't take the place

Austin: I need see ya, I need to see ya

Cassidy: Of you and me just talking face to face

Austin: Face and Face

Both:

Now I can't believe my eyes

Yeah, you are not pretend

I thought you might be my imaginary friend

You know that no one else can ever take your place

My world just got a whole lot brighter

Now that I can see you face to face

(face face)

Now that I can see you face to face

(Austin: Lets go get some pancakes!)

I just want to see you face to face

( Cassidy: Party Everyday!)

I just wanna see you face to face

(Cassidy: So later)

Yeah, yeah, yeah,yeah!

" Yay we finished!" Austin said happily.

" We finished!" Cassidy said hugging Austin.

"Well I guess that's all!" Austin said

" Don't you think I deserve a prize? " Cassidy said getting close to kiss Austin.

" Ummm yeah, here take a pencil!" Austin said giving Cassidy his pencil.

" That's not what I mean!" Cassidy yelled upset.

" I got go home! Its getting late!" Austin said and left.

" Austin! My kiss!" Cassidy yelled.

" You know... Your doing a horrible job of keeping Austin away from Ally." Trent said from the back.

" Huh? What do you mean?" Cassidy said upset.

" Well Austin kissed Ally today at the park..." Trent said.

" Ugh! I thought so... I am trying my best!" Cassidy said annoyed.

" Well try harder!" Trent yelled.

" Excuse me!" Cassidy yelled.

" Look we have a deal, you could have Austin and I would have Ally. I am doing my part of the deal and your not!" Trent yelled upset.

" Well what do you want me to do?" Cassidy asked annoyed.

" Just keep Austin away from Ally! I have an idea!" Trent said.

" What is it?" Cassidy asked

" Come with Austin tomorrow in the morning! Ally won't kiss me but we can make him think she is "kissing me" that will break his last hopes!" Trent said smiling.

" Ugh fine!" Cassidy said and left

"Austin Moon. Your going down. Ally Dawson is mine." Trent said with an evil smile.

**OMG GUYS TRENT IS EVIL :O BUT HE SEEMS SO SWEET! WHAT A FAKE HUH! POOR AUSTIN! WHAT GONNA HAPPEN! PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL AND PLEASE REVIEW NIGHT LOVE YA DREAM,WITH ROSS BTW PLEASE IGNORE ALL MY ERROS xD WRITING ON A PHONE IS HARD xD**


	18. Chapter 18

**HI GUYS :D THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! THEY MEAN SP MUCH TO ME :D ANYWAY SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED I HAVE SCHOOL AND WORK BLAHHH xD AND FOR THE USER WHO WANTA TO HACK ME SORRY xD I VE BEEN BUSY DONT DELETE MY STORY THOUGH THEN I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE IT WILL I? xD LOL LOVE YA GUYS! CHAPTER 18 HERE YOU GO! **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally! Just The Plot**

It was morning and Ally was awake and ready for the day. The day wasn't beautiful but it wasn't ugly either it was a sort of mix just like Ally's feelings. She hadn't slept much and all she could thing about Austin and the kiss. She was sitting in her bed looking at a picture in a Magazine " Austin new hot girlfriend!" was written right next to a picture of Cassidy and Austin kissing. "Whatever." She said silently and threw the magazine to the other side of her bed. "Ugh." Ally said and walked to her mirror. " You can't compete with her... Its a waste of your time. Look at her. Look at you." Ally said fixing her half curled hair. She pulled her tight blue dress and looked down at her blue wedges making sure she matched. She walked to her window and opened her curtains. "Let my day began." She said desperately. "Ally are you ready? Its getting late! Lets go!" yelled from downstairs. "Coming!" Ally yelled picked her bag and ran downstairs.

Car:

"You okay honey?" asked

"Yeah... I am okay why?" Ally asked confused.

" You seem a little to quiet..." He said suspicious.

" I am just a little tired Dad that's all." Ally said and faced the window.

" Did you and Austin get into a fight?" He asked the obvious.

" What?! No no we didn't.." Ally said nervously.

" Hmmm... Does this have to do with Austin's new girlfriend?" He asked suspicious.

" Stop right here!" Ally yelled trying to escape the conversation with her dad.

"What? Why?" He asked pressing the break rapidly.

" I am gonna get off!" Ally said rapidly.

" But Sonic Boom is like 10 mins away..." He said confused.

" Its okay I'll walk i need the exercise and besides i have to do something..." Ally said getting off the car and ran as fast as she could to loose her dad. She got tired after a few minutes, running with wedges wasn't easy. " That was close..." Ally said to herself.

"Ally!" Trish yelled.

" Oh hey Trish!" Ally said smiling.

" So... Spill it!" Trish said anxious.

" Huh? Spill what?" Ally asked confused.

" Don't pretented you don't know what I am talking about?!" Trish yelled anxious.

" I am not pretending I honestly don't know what your talking about!" Ally said laughing.

" Umm hello Austin, You, the park, last night!" Trish yelled.

" You knew? Of course you knew!" Ally said upset.

" Dez told me! Anyway spill it!" Trish yelled.

" Well... He yelled my name and then time froze, we argued a little and then he suddenly kissed me, Trent came and i went with him! He took me to this place full of flowers it was beautiful, we finished the song, he tried to kissed but I ran away... that's all." Ally said rapidly and then smile.

" What Austin kissed you!" Trish said jumping.

" Yeah!" Ally said blushing.

" OMG! And you kissed back right?!" Trish said still exited.

" What do you think? I couldn't help it!" Ally said smiling.

"What did you feel?" Trish asked anxious.

" It was amazing Trish! I mean it was only for few seconds but i didn't want the kiss to end. I felt fireworks inside me and butterflies. It was magical!" Ally said smiling and blushing.

"Ahhhh!" Trish said jumping every where.

" Trent tried to kiss me to.." Ally said softly.

" What did you tell him?" Trish asked.

" The truth... That I like Austin.." Ally said. " He was pretty upset." She added.

" Ally be careful Trent is not good news." Trish said suspiciously.

"Hey Alls!" Trent said from behind.

"Ugh! I wait for you over there!" Trish said to Ally and walked off.

" Hey Trent!" Ally said nervously.

On The Other side:

"Come one Austin! Hurry Up!" Cassidy yelled.

" I am coming! What's the hurry anyway!?" Austin asked suspicious.

" I am hungry okay!" Cassidy said pulling Austin. " Aha. There they are!?" Cassidy said smiling.

" Who?" Austin asked confused.

"Um... Dez and Trish look..." Cassidy said pointing to them.

" Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Austin said happily.

" I am waiting for Ally." Trish said pointing to Ally.

" Ally?" Austin said happily but frown after seeing Trent. "Trent..." He added.

" They seem kinda close don't you think? Cassidy said smiling.

" Yeah way close..." Trish said.

" Ally I just wanted to apologize for last night." Trent said smiling

" Awee its okay! I am sorry too, for running away." Ally said softly and smiling.

" Its okay I would of done the same thing!" Trent said smiling.

" Thanks!" Ally said and hugged Trent.

" Awe. They are hugging." Cassidy said smiling.

" Ugh." Austin said upset.

" So we are good?" Trent said smiling

" We are good!" Ally said smiling

" Thanks Ally! Your amazing!" Trent said smiling. He got super close to Ally. Their noses were touching. Ally saw him straight in the eyes and said " Trent-" But she was quickly shut down when she felt a soft kiss.

" Omg! He they are kissing!" Cassidy yelled.

"What?!" Dez and Trish yelled.

" Thats it!" Austin yelled and walked furiously towards Trent and Ally.

" Austin wait!" The rest yelled nervously.

" Trent!" Austin said pushing Ally and Trent away from each other. " I told you to stay away from Ally didn't I!?" Austin said yelling and rapidly punch Trent throwing him to the ground! " Austin! What did you do!" Ally said angrily, pushed Austin away and ran to help Trent. " Are you okay?" Ally asked nerviously. " Yeah..." Trent said confused. " Your bleeding..." Ally said shocked. " I am okay.." Trent said trying to get up. " See what you just did!" Ally yelled. " He deserved it." Austin said furious. " Austin your such a-" Ally yelled. " Don't even talk to me!" Austin said. " What?" Ally asked shocked. " I don't care anymore, you can do whatever you want." Austin said mad. " I-" Ally said holding her tears. " Austin stop this right now!" Trish said yelling. " Whatever." Austin said " Ugh Austin I hate you so much!" Ally yelled. " I hate you too!" Austin and yelled and left running. " Ugh!? Ally said and ran to Sonic Boom. " Ahh! Trent this is all your fault! This was your plan all long wasn't it!" Trish yelled stepping really hard on Trent's foot and pushed him back to the ground. "Ouch!" Trent yelled but when he tried to face Trish she was long gone.

" What are we gonna do now Trish?" Dez asked confused.

" Plan B. Text Austin and tell him to meet you in the practice room. I'l go talk to Ally!" Trish said.

" Got it." Dez said and left.

"_ Hey Austin, meet at the practice room. Ally wants us to take our stuff. She won't be there_." Austin read. " Fine..." He texted back

* * *

Ally was furious, she was thiking of forgiving Austin, but after this there was no way that was happenning. " Alls your here!" yelled happily. " Sorry for taking to long." Ally said softly. " Oh is okay dear, how about you start your shift now..." Mr. Dawnson. Trish came running rapidly " Ally! We need to talk right now!" Trish yelled pulling Ally to the practice room. " Or not." said confused.

" What's the hurry?" Ally said confused closing the practice room door.

" What's the hurry?! really!?" Trish yelled.

" I don't want to talk about it okay!" Ally said sitting down in the couch.

" You guys told each other you hated eachother... and you know thats not true!" Trish said softly.

" He was been a jerk! He punched Trent!" Ally yelled.

" He had a reason! He was jealous." Trish said.

" You don't see me punching Cassidy do you?" Ally said upset.

" You got a point." Trish said and sat down next to Ally.

" I don't see why he got so mad... we were just talking." Ally said softly.

" I thought you said the kiss between you and Austin was amazing?" Trish asked.

" It was amazing." Ally said blushing. " But that doesnt't give him the right to punch Trent, I mean he is still with Cassidy" she added.

" I think the kiss was the one that made him upset..." Trish said.

" The kiss? I didn't think anyone would make such a big deal about a kiss..." Ally said laughing.

" Well I mean i know he kisses Cassidy like every minute, but you kissing Trent just Ugh!" Trish said laughing.

" Wait you mean kiss him like his kiss him! In the lips?!" Ally said shocked.

" Yeah... what were you talking about?" Trish asked confused.

" Trent did give a kiss, but not in the lips... he gave it to me right here!" Ally said pointing at her pale cheek.

" You are serious?" Trish said shocked.

" Positive!" Ally said smiling.

" Why didn't you just say that like a few minutes ago!?" Trish yelled.

" No one asked me! How was I suppose to know!" Ally said laughing.

"Ally!" Trish yelled.

" Sorry!" Ally said smiling.

" _Trish, Austin is on his way_!" Trish read the message from Dez.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked.

" Nothing, i will be right back!" Trish said and left the room.

" Okay..." Ally said confused.

" Okay Dez I am here! Lets get packing I meeting Cassidy later!" Austin said while coming in really annoyed.

" Dez is not here! Sorry!" Ally said laughing while turning around. " Austin." she added.

" Ally? What are you doing here?" Austin said confused.

" This is where I work... remember? What are you doing here?" Ally asked confused.

" I came to pack my things." Austin said quietly.

" Pack? Your things?"Ally asked shocked.

" I am just gonna go..." Austin said turning around.

" No! WAIT! I'l go. I leave you alone, and I'l go look for Dez." Ally said and walked to the door to open it. " Its lock." She added.

" What?" Austin said.

" Its lock! The door is lock." Ally said.

" Well unlock it!" Austin said annoyed.

" I can't its lock from the outside!" Ally said

" But... how.." Austin said confused.

" Trish... and... Dez..." Ally said softly.

" It had to be them." Austin said annoyed.

" Trish! Open this door right now!" Ally yelled angrily.

" Dez! Dude Open the door!" Austin yelled and started hitting the door.

" Trish!Dez! I know your there!" Ally yelled.

" We are not gonna open this door, onto you guys make up!" Trish yelled and giggled.

" Have fun guys!" Dez said laughing.

" Wanna go to Mini's? Trish asked Dez.

" Sure I am starving!" Dez said smiling.

" Come one lets go!" Trish said laughing.

" Trish! Dez! Come back!" Austin and Ally yelled and kept hitting on the door.

" Ugh. They are gone." Ally said giving up and walked to the couch.

" That's it? Your gonna stop trying to leave?" Austin said annoyed.

" I have nothing do, and no where to go! I really don't care." Ally said laughing.

" Well i have plans with Cassidy. I am supposed to meet her in an hour!" Austin said upset.

" Well it looks like your not going anywhere blondie, your stuck here all night with me!" Ally said winking at him, got a magazine and sat at the couch and started reading it.

" Ugh! Someone please open the door!" Austin yelled.

" There is a window over there. You can try and jump it." Ally said smiling.

" Huh? Oh yeah. Good idea." Austin said smiling.

" Welcome." Ally said not making eye contact.

" You don't wanna get out of her?" Austin asked about to jump outside.

" No thanks. I am not a good jumper. " Ally said still reading her magazine.

" Oh okay." Austin said softly.

" Bye. " Ally said waiving her hand.

" _What am I doing... I am stuck with the girl I am crazy for in a room all alone. And I am leaving her for someone I don't eve like!? Austin open your eyes!" _Austin said to himself. " You know now that I think of it I am not a really good jumper either." Austin said " I guess i won't be going anywhere today!" He added walking towards Ally.

" Join the club!" Ally said laughing.

" May I? Austin said pointing to the couch.

" Sure." Ally said smiling and moved a little so Austin could sit down to.

* * *

" We did it!" Cassidy said happily jumping into Trent's laps.

" We did it? You didnt even do anything! I was the one who got punch!" Trent said.

" Hey I am healing you up!" Cassidy said and gave Trent a small kiss on the lips.

" That's all I get?" Trent said upset.

" Fine." Cassidy said and gave him another kiss.

" Now you need to do your part!" Trent said smiling.

" Which is?" Cassidy asked hugging him.

" Keep Austin away from Ally."Trent said annoyed.

" That's so easy! Austin is so mad at Ally for "kissing you" he doesn't want to see her ever again." Cassidy said smiling.

" Good. I'l keep Ally busy too. She practically hates him now!" Trent said smiling.

" Just make sure, she stays away from Austin onto the concert!" Cassidy said smiling.

" Austin and Ally are over." Trent said smiling.

" Austin is all mine. I have a date with him in an hour or so. " Cassidy said smiling.

" I should probably go vist Ally too." Trent said smiling.

" Awe Trent likes Ally." Cassidy said laughing.

" Austin does too. She has something that you don't." Trent said annoyed.

" What is it?" Cassidy asked.

" Something called a heart!" Trent said while pushing Cassidy away from him and left.

" Ugh! Trent! Your a Jerk!" Cassidy yelled really upset.

**OMG HORRIBLE RIGHT? ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FULL OF AUSLLY! HUGS LAUGHS, MUSIC. ROMANCE, AND EVEN MAYBE A SWEET KISS ;) I DONT KNOW! YOU'L HAVE TO KEEP READING ;) LOVE YA GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! BTW GUYS ITS FINALS IN COLLEGE SO I AM BIT BUSY AND PLUS WORK SO I'L TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE FAST AND FINISH THE STORY! I HAVE TWITTER ITS Bonbon6206 :) AND I AM ALWAYS AT THE WHATEVER YOU WANT WIKI!**


End file.
